Escudriñando las tinieblas
by prenatural
Summary: Cada vez que Jaune muere en la batalla de Beacon, despierta una semana antes del festival Vytal. Solo el recuerda lo sucedido, así que el destino de todos está en sus manos. ¿Quedara atrapado para siempre en ese laberinto temporal, o podrá evitar la tragedia y ver el despuntar de la aurora?
1. C1

**C1**

Un dragón con alas como las de un murciélago se alzaba sobre él, sobre todos los edificios. Expulsaba oscuridad de su cuerpo y esta, al tocar el suelo, se trasformaba en un Grimm. Esa era la razón por la que estaban perdiendo, Beacon se había apagado y estaba en llamas, destrozado.

Los ojos del dragón estaban fijos en él, casi parecían reconocerle. Jaune levanto la espada y su escudo, se preparó para volver a la carga. Su objetivo era matar al dragón, el resto de las criaturas no le importaban. Si el dragón desaparecía, existía la posibilidad de que pudieran vencer. Cada segundo en el que esa cosa seguía existiendo bajaba las probabilidades.

Se acercó a él, corriendo, pero con cuidado. Podía partirle por la mitad de un mordisco. Si se descuidaba, estaba acabado.

El dragón rugió, mordió hacía el, ensañando sus dientes grandes y afilados. Esquivo girando por el suelo, le corto una pierna por detrás, donde no estaba protegida por el hueso que sobresalía de su cuerpo. La hoja se hundió en la oscuridad, se atascó. A duras penas fue capaz de arrancarla, antes de que una de sus alas le aplastara, al darse la vuelta bruscamente.

Jaune respiraba agitadamente. Su armadura estaba llena de rasguños y había alguna que otra grieta, su Aura estaba activa, pero casi agotada. Sus huesos protestaban con cada movimiento. A pesar de su Semblanza, estaba al borde de la ruina, física y mentalmente.

Había sabido desde el principio que no podía hacer esto solo… pero la situación se había desarrollado así. Debía luchar, aquí y ahora, o rendirse ante la tragedia que ya estaba escrita.

No había llegado tan lejos para rendirse.

Aulló, para darse fuerzas y volvió al ataque. Rajo sus piernas, los pies cuando levantaba uno para aplastarle. Por muchas veces que le cortara, no parecía que estuviera haciendo mella en la enorme criatura. Al menos, había dejado de generar más Grimm, ya que eso lo hacía vulnerable durante unos segundos, o esa suponía que era la razón.

Se preguntó si no estaría cometiendo una locura, si ese dragón de verdad podía morir. Intento quitárselo de la cabeza.

Agito una de sus alas, y le pilló desprevenido. Solo tuvo tiempo para levantar el escudo, no apartarse.

El impacto hizo que volara hacía atrás, como si no pesará nada. Al aterrizar, agrieto el suelo. O quizás cayó en una grieta. Era difícil saberlo, todo estaba destrozado.

Mientras intentaba incorporarse, el escudo se derrumbó ante sus ojos. Se le cayó el alma a los pies, pero no le sorprendió que eso hubiera sucedido. Había visto que no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Se puso de rodillas, se apoyó en el suelo con la espada y volvió a caerse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, sentía como si tuviera una daga incrustada en la columna. Ya no podía más. Ya no.

—Venga—sintió unas manos sobre sus hombros, que tiraron de él hacía arriba. Ruby, su vestido destartalado, manchado de sangre y de polvo, pero viva. El filo de su guadaña resplandecía como un fragmento de la luna—, es demasiado pronto para rendirse. Tenemos que luchar. Lucha conmigo. ¿Estás bien?

—Si… sí, estoy bien—esa era probablemente la mayor mentira que había dicho en su vida. Dejo escapar una carcajada hueca, débil. Sintió el sabor de su sangre en la boca, y se la trago—¿Y Pyrrha?

—No la he visto. Eso no importa ahora, concéntrate—respondió.

El acero en su mirada era más afilado que cualquier espada. Al ver eso, se le cayó el alma a los pies. La inocencia de Ruby era algo que no se podría recuperar, aunque acabaran con el dragón y vivieran para ver un nuevo día.

Jaune asintió lentamente. El dragón acercaba, la muerte se acercaba. El suelo temblaba con cada uno de sus pasos. Todo temblaba.

Oyó los gritos de los estudiantes, de profesores, mezclados con los aullidos de los Grimm, en la distancia. Oyó el crepitar de las llamas. Oyó su corazón, cuyos latidos eran como los golpes de un martillo, lentos pero fuertes, dolorosos.

Ruby corrió hacía el dragón, transformándose en un borrón al que no podía seguir con la mirada, dejo pétalos de rosa tras de sí.

Atacaron juntos, sincronizados. Jaune sujetaba la espada con las dos manos y por eso sus ataques fueron más rápidos, más precisos, la hoja entraba en la oscuridad y salía de ella con facilidad.

No habían luchado juntos en este mundo, pero recordaba otras batallas, había observado como luchaba varías veces, así que fue casi como si fueran compañeros de equipo. Se compenetraban a la perfección.

Su mayor obstáculo era su propio cuerpo, no el dragón. Quería pararse a descansar, a coger aire, pero no se lo permitía y por eso, cada vez protestaba con más fuerza. Llegaría el momento en que colapsaría, lo quisiera o no, si seguía así.

Jaune aulló como un animal moribundo, como si así pudiera hacer que el dolor se desvaneciera. Su Semblanza estaba activada, protegía su cuerpo, sanaba sus heridas, pero no era suficiente. Era como un muerto viviente.

El dragón batió las alas para elevarse unos metros del suelo, provocando una ventisca que hizo que se cayera.

Para su sorpresa, encontró dentro de sí la fuerza necesaria para ponerse de pie.

Eso abrió la boca y escupió algo, no fuego, sino oscuridad, hacía todas las direcciones. Jaune había empezado a correr antes de que la escupiera, porque sabía lo que iba a suceder, pero la ola de espesa y burbujeante oscuridad le atrapo. Acabo casi enterrado en ella, solo una mano, la espada y su cabeza sobresalían.

Se revolvió en el capullo de oscuridad, desesperado, sudoroso. Fue un impulso. Sabía que no había escapatoria.

Su mano derecha estaba libre, pero no podía moverla lo suficiente para rajar la oscuridad y escaparse. Aunque pudiera, no sería lo bastante rápido.

El dragón se abalanzo hacía el desde el cielo nocturno, rugiendo, proclamando su victoria a todos los que pudieran escucharle.

—¡Jaune! —grito Ruby, acercándose a él, pero ni siquiera ella podría sacarle de ahí a tiempo. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Cerro los ojos, intento calmarse.

« _Allá vamos otra vez_ » pensó.

Unos segundos antes de que el dragón le aplastara, la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados fue devorada por una luz blanca y sintió como todo lo que era se desvanecía.


	2. C2

**C2**

Jaune se despertó gritando. El dolor había desaparecido, estaba de vuelta en su habitación, tumbado en su cama. Se tapó la cara con las manos, jadeaba ligeramente.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto Nora—. ¿Quieres hacer un concurso de gritos? Vale.

Cogió aire y grito, descontrolada, un sonido lo bastante fuerte para hacer estallar cristal. Jaune hizo una mueca, aparto las manos de su cara.

—Nora…—dijo Ren, y suspiro, tirando la toalla antes de empezar.

Pyrrha salió, vestida con ropa casual, una camiseta blanca a la que había subido las mangas y unos pantalones negros, ajustados. Se acercó a su cama. Él había dormido con lo puesto, su vestimenta de Cazador, ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse un pijama. Supuso que había estado demasiado cansado para eso.

—¿Jaune? Fuiste tú primero, ¿no? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Tuve una pesadilla.

Se levantó, fue al baño, cojeando ligeramente. Se examinó en el espejo. Se pasó una mano por la cara, lentamente, hundió los dedos en la piel. Nada de esto le parecía real, como si fueran imágenes nacidas en un sueño, un espejismo en el desierto. Vio a Pyrrha reflejada en el espejo, mirándole.

—Estas actuando de una manera muy extraña—dijo—. ¿Qué soñaste, Jaune?

Cerró los ojos, tomo aire.

—¿Jaune? Por favor, cuéntamelo.

—Podría hacerlo…—dijo, volviendo a abrir los ojos—, pero no es asunto tuyo, ¿vale?

Ella reacciono como si la hubiera abofeteado.

—Sí, tienes razón. Siento… haberme entrometido.

Se mordió el labio inferior. No debería de haber reaccionado así, había sido un impulso, quería disculparse, pero no se atrevía a hablar por miedo de echarse a llorar. La había visto muerta muchas veces, durante las numerosas repeticiones, esas imágenes flotaban ahora en el ojo de su mente.

Salió del baño, pasando a su lado, cogió su espada y su escudo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Nora se puso en su camino, extendió los brazos a los lados, enfurecida, o todo lo que podía estar una persona como ella.

—Eso no ha estado bien. Discúlpate.

—Deja que se vaya—dijo Pyrrha.

—Pero…

Aprovecho ese momento de distracción para rodearla y salir de la habitación. Camino un poco por los pasillos, se detuvo en medio de uno, con la espalda contra la pared. Se tomó un momento para tranquilizarse, recuperar el aliento, pensar.

Vio a los estudiantes pasar, hablaban entre ellos, reían. Estaban muy cerca, pero no pertenecían al mismo mundo ni al mismo tiempo que él. Quería extender la mano para tocar a uno de ellos, quien fuera, solo para asegurarse de que existía.

La visión se le empaño. Suspiro pesadamente y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

Se encamino hacía la biblioteca, era buen lugar para organizar sus pensamientos y trazar un plan.

Busco una mesa vacía, saco un cuaderno, un bolígrafo y se quedó una página en blanco durante un buen rato, taqueando el papel con la punta del boli, pensando. Decidió empezar por lo básico, escribir cada paso del plan de la mujer de roja que había podido presenciar, lo que había improvisado en las ocasiones que había desbaratado partes de su plan.

 _«Ruby debe ser la razón por la que estoy en esta situación»_ escribió _«, la luz que dispara de sus ojos, es lo único que tiene sentido, según como lo veo. Pero ella ya tiene una semblanza, no entiendo la naturaleza de ese poder. ¿Es posible que posea el poder de una doncella, de alguna manera? Ozpin y los otros me dijeron que ninguna de ellas es capaz de hacer algo así, que son poderosas, pero no tanto como para trastocar las leyes del tiempo y el espacio.»_

¿Qué había intentado? Contar lo que iba a suceder a Ozpin, a sus amigos, prevenir a Yang de lo que Mercury iba a hacer en su pelea, impedir que Penny muriera a manos de Pyrrha. Lo que estaba al alcance de su mano. Todos sus intentos habían acabado, invariablemente, en tragedia.

Oyó voces familiares, levanto la cabeza, vio al equipo RWBY al completo entrar en la biblioteca, mirando alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien. Ruby fijo los ojos en él, se colocó una expresión severa y corrió hasta el, usando su Semblanza. Levanto una ventisca que hizo temblar a una de las estanterías. Jaune cerró el cuaderno.

Ruby acerco su cara a la suya, tanto que sus narices se rozaron y poco faltaba para que lo hicieran sus labios. Nuevamente, Jaune sintió ganas de echarse a llorar, al recordar los ojos de la Ruby con la que había luchado y muerto la última vez. Esa chica ya no existía. Seguía siendo la Ruby de siempre, inocente, alegre, incapaz de estar enfadada con alguien durante mucho tiempo.

Las demás se acercaron, divertidas.

—Hemos oído lo que paso. ¿Tienes algo que decir, señorito?

—Mira, no quería hablarle de esa manera, ¿vale? Es solo que… me pillo en mal momento.

—Entonces discúlpate. No es tan difícil—extendió ambas manos hacía el—, venga, vamos.

—Luego—dijo, levantando el cuaderno de la mesa.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunto Ruby, y el cuaderno, sin previo aviso, desapareció de sus manos, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

Jaune se dio la vuelta, la vio a un lado de la mesa, con el cuaderno en las manos.

—No lo abras.

Pyrrha le había comprar ese cuaderno, era como una crónica de su progreso como Cazador, así que las notas sobre su plan no estaban en la primera página, ni en la segunda, pero suponía un riesgo. Si esta vez les contaba lo que iba a pasar, quería hacerlo bajo sus propios términos, no porque lo leyera por accidente.

—¿Qué es tan importante?

—Ruby, te lo advierto…

—¡Oye, cuidado con ese tono, chico vomito! —dijo Yang—Suena como si quisieras matar a alguien.

Como respuesta, Jaune desenfundo su espada. Ruby jadeo, se quedó helada. Cualquiera de ellas podía derrotarle con facilidad, incluso matarle, si se lo propusieran, eso lo sabía muy bien. Lo que les había sorprendido era que hubiera sacado un arma, que hubiera llegado tan lejos.

—Vale, cálmate—dijo Ruby, dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa—Solo estoy preocupada por ti. No quería… hacerte enfadar.

Lentamente, devolvió la espada a su vaina, el acero canto.

—Lo siento—dijo, agachando la cabeza—. Lo siento, pero aun no estoy preparado para hablar de eso… ni de mi pesadilla, ni de lo que contiene el cuaderno. Quizás nunca lo este. Lo siento.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —dijo Weiss, con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y la expresión imperiosa de siempre. La miro a los ojos con una nostalgia dolorosa. En lo que parecía ser otra vida, había querido a esa chica—. Pareces una persona completamente distinta.

Una vez, ella había muerto en sus brazos, herida mortalmente por la espada de Adam Taorus, rogándole débilmente que cambiara las cosas, que no permitiera que los sacrificios que habían hecho fueran en vano. Casi podía ver esa escena ahora. La sangre que había vomitado arrastrado sobre su blanco cuello, sus ojos, blancos y vacíos, mirando a través de él.

Lo que nunca había sido y lo que estaba presenciando ahora se mezclaban como una baraja de cartas.

—¿Acaso este numerito es porque te he rechazado? —pregunto Weiss, mal interpretando la razón por la cual la estaba mirando.

Jaune negó con la cabeza.

—Ya no tengo ningún interés en ti, no de esa forma. Déjalo, ¿vale? No me vas a sonsacar lo que estoy escondiendo por mucho que lo intentes.

Weiss bufo, pero no dijo nada más.

Jaune volvió a sentarse.

—Necesito estar solo, así que, si tenéis que hacer algo en la biblioteca, buscaros otra mesa, por favor.

Se alejaron. Ruby, al pasar a su lado, le dijo:

—Cuídate, ¿vale?

—Tú también.

Volvió a abrir el libro, miro sus notas. No recordaba cuantas veces había vuelta a la semana antes del festival Vytal, había dejado de llevar la cuenta desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Quizás era hora de enfocar su problema de un mundo distinto…

Se levantó, guardo el cuaderno y salió de la biblioteca a la carrera. Iría a por Cinder y arrancaría el problema de raíz, antes de que pudiera hacer algo.


	3. C3

**C3**

A pesar de sí, empezó a dudar.

Cinder era increíblemente poderosa, y sus lacayos, Emerald y Mercury, no eran precisamente unos debiluchos. Se había hecho más poderoso, gracias a descubrir su Semblanza y a las muchas repeticiones por las que había pasado, pero no lo suficiente para enfrentarse a los tres a la vez y esperar poder ganar.

En realidad, incluso luchando solo contra Cinder no tenía la victoria asegurada. Era doloroso, pero tenía que admitirlo.

Puso la espalda contra la pared y se permitió un momento para pensar.

La situación era aún peor. Por lo que sabían todos, incluso Ozpin y su comité, Cinder Fall, si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, era una alumna como otra cualquiera. Si la atacaba él publicó, los estudiantes y el profesorado no estaría de su parte. Serían un obstáculo adicional.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, mas imposible le parecía lo que había decido hacer. Pero había intentado cientos de cosas antes, y todos habían acabado de la misma forma, en muerte y destrucción.

Tenía que intentarlo, al menos. Era su deber. Solo él podía cambiar el futuro.

Estaba tentado a pedirle ayuda al equipo RWBY, pero ya lo había hecho más de una vez. Nunca consiguió lo que quería, solo hacer que se preocuparan por su salud mental.

No quería volver a pasar por eso. Su desconfianza, que se compadecieran de él.

Volver a informar a Ozpin de lo que le había pasado, todo lo que sabía, tampoco serviría de nada.

Tenía que hacerlo solo. Aunque muriera en el intento, no moriría para siempre. Y no tendría que los cuerpos de la gente a la que más quería, el castigo por su fallo. El riesgo, considerándolo todo, era aceptable.

Miró su reflejo en la ventana. No parecía un ser humano.

—Puedo hacerlo—susurro para si—. Puedo.

Vaga por el campus en busca de su objetivo. No tardó en encontrarla. Como siempre, estaba junto a Mercury y Emerald. Esos dos bastardos eran como su sombra. Jaune se acercó, listo para desenvainar la espada en un instante. No llevaba el escudo consigo, pero no era necesario.

Se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

La mujer le miro con esos ojos fríos, tan distintos a las llamas carmesí que usaba. Como si hubiera perdido su alma hace mucho, mucho tiempo.

—Eres Cinder Fall, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—El Directo Ozpin me envía.

Disfruto del breve atisbo de pánico en sus ojos. Se estaría preguntado si se había enterado de lo que tramaba, cuando ya había llegado tan lejos

—Quiere verte en su despacho—los otros se pusieron de pie. Jaune levanto una mano—A solas, no con tus compañeros.

—¿Te comento de que quería hablar?

—Sobre tus papeles de transferencia, creo. No estaba prestando atención.

Había tenido que improvisar, pero esperaba que sonara creíble. O al menos que el miedo de ver su plan desmoronarse le impidiera darse cuenta de que mentía.

—Muy bien—Cinder se levantó—, iré.

—Entraste en Beacon este mismo mes, ¿no? Puedo acompañarte sino sabes dónde está su despacho.

—No. Acompáñame, sino es una molestia.

—Por supuesto que no es una molestia—respondió, y añadió, aunque solo pensarlo le puso enfermo:—Ningún hombre sería capaz de negarle algo a una mujer tan hermosa.

Cinder se rió.

—Imagino que no.

—Por cierto, mi nombre es Jaune Arc. Corto, dulce, se dice fácilmente y a las chicas les encanta.

Se le escapó sin darse cuenta. La frase que había dicho a Ruby el día que la conoció le hizo sentir un dolor fantasmal en el corazón. No era extraño. Después de todo, ese hombre… no, ese _niño_ , eso era lo que había sido, llevaba mucho tiempo muerto.

—Es un buen nombre, el adecuado para un caballero. Pero ya basta de coqueteos, Jaune. Primero que nada, quiero poner mis asuntos en orden.

—Como gustes, mi señora—dijo, y se encogió de hombros—. Había que intentarlo.

—Aún es posible que tengas suerte, si juegas bien tus cartas. Venga, vamos.

Jaune hecho andar hacía el despacho de Ozpin, y Cinder le siguió de cerca. Desaparecieron dentro del edificio.

Estaba confusa y un poco asustada, pensando en las posibles razones de su llamada, y sola. No había más gente que ellos dos en el pasillo. Era el momento perfecto para atacar, para acabar con todo.

—¿Jaune?—dijo Cinder, justo detrás de él.

—Mmm—abrió y cerró la mano, flexionándola. Estaba muy tenso. Casi como si esta fuera a ser su primera batalla.

—¿Cómo lo has descubierto?

Desenfundo la espada y se dio la vuelta a tiempo para parar una llamarada de fuego. Supuso que su reacción había sido suficiente para confirmar sus sospechas.

Mientras retrocedía, se maldijo a sí mismo. Había perdido el factor sorpresa.

Cinder estaba en calma, o al menos lo aparentaba. Le salía humo de las puntas de los dedos.

—No hay ningún motivo para que lo hayas descubierto. Hoy ha sido la primera vez que nos hemos visto, y aun así…

—¿Acaso importa?

Cinder se rio. Esta vez, su risa era real y cargada de pura locura.

—No. Supongo que no. No había pensado que Ozpin ordenaría que uno de sus agentes se hiciera pasar por un estudiante, pero está claro que fue un error.

¿Eso era lo que creía? Normal, era una explicación lógica, no como la verdad, que era un viajero del tiempo. No entraba en el sentido común de nadie, ni siquiera el de las Doncellas, a pesar del inmenso poder que poseían. Al menos, por lo que sabía. Ozpin podía haberle mentido en ese respecto.

—¿Tienes miedo?—Cinder le dedico una sonrisas angelical, profundamente perturbadora, por sus intenciones—Bien. Deberías. Vas a morir, aquí y ahora.

—No soy tan fácil de matar.

Cinder lanzo una ráfaga de fuego. Jaune rodo por debajo, se volvió a levantar y corrió hacía su enemiga. El solo podía luchar de cerca y el poder de ella era más adecuado para ataques a distancia, así que era una decisión obvia.

Lo que no significaba que fuera fácil.

Cinder no retrocedió. Cubrió sus brazos hasta el codo con fuego, y los usó como guanteletes contra él. Solo la desesperación evito que huyera. Una vez, había muerto ardiendo, y sentir el terrible calor de las llamas cerca de su cara casi le hizo sentir el dolor que se había llevado consigo a la oscuridad de la muerte en aquel momento.

No podía pensar.

Ni siquiera era capaz de respirar como era debido.

Había masacrado a cientos de miles de Grimm, y el total probablemente era mucho más grande, se había enfrentado una y otra vez al dragón sin dudarlo, incluso todos los demás habían caído…, pero ahora estaba aterrado.

Quizá porque Cinder era la cara de la maldad que le había destrozado la vida. Porque esa mujer había hecho todo eso, a pesar de que tenía sentimientos y era capaz de razonar, como cualquier ser humano. No era un animal, pero actuaba como tal.

No podía comprender a una persona así. Y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Cinder le pillo desprevino, plantando un pie en el suelo en vez de usar sus manos, provocando que una ola de fuego le arrollara.

Jaune voló hacia atrás una docena de metros y aterrizo en el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para quedarse sin aliento.

Había prendido las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas, y el fuego se estaba extendiendo con rapidez, consumiendo todo lo que podía. Con su forma distorsionada por la iluminación que proporcionaba las llamas, parecía un alma perdida que acababa de salir arrastrándose desde el infierno.

Dejo escapar un grito.

Su Semblanza estaba trabajando en apagar el fuego y curar sus quemaduras. Salía humo de sus heridas, que le rodeaba como niebla.

Había perdido la espada.

Se arrastró hacía ella, intentado soportar el dolor. Extendió la mano. Casi llego hasta ella, pero Cinder le piso.

Levanto la cabeza lentamente. Su corazón casi se había detenido.

Fuego brillaba en la mano que tenía levantada la mujer, tan caliente que era de color azul.

Había perdido absolutamente, y quizá sería un error del que nunca podría recuperarse, dependiendo de cómo se desarrollaran los acontecimientos después de su muerte.

 _Maldita sea_ , fue su ultimo pensamiento consciente.

Luego ardio.


	4. C4

**C4**

James se despertó en la cama de su habitación.

Estaba vivo. Había vuelto al pasado, a pesar de todo. Pero eso no le hizo sentir ningún alivio. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Había perdido otra vez. Otra vez, tendría que pasar por esa pesadilla.

Se levantó de la cama, agarro la lámpara que había sobre su mesita de noche y lo estrello contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas.

Se le escapo el grito salvaje de un animal moribundo y volvió a golpear la pared con la lámpara, que se había doblado por la mitad por la fuerza del primero impacto. La bombilla estallo, desperdigando trozos de cristal por todas partes.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Pyrrha, saliendo del baño apresuradamente.

Cuando lo vio allí, encogido apretando la lámpara destrozada con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos, apretó los labios en una fina línea.

Ren le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Nora estaba callada, por una vez.

Jaune dejó caer la lámpara. ¿Qué se creía que iba a conseguir con eso? No podía rellenar el hueco en su corazón destrozando cosas así.

Había perdido el control de sí mismo. Lo que acababa de hacer no era algo que pudiera explicar, ni algo que ellos estuvieran dispuestos a dejar de lado.

—¿Jaune?—Pyrrha se acercó y extendió una mano hacía el, lentamente. Casi como si tuviera miedo de él. Como si esperaba que se lanzara encima de ella con la misma violencia que había demostrado con la lámpara—¿Qué te pasa? Háblame.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando, porque todo estaba demasiado borroso.

—¡No te acerques a mí!—grito, cuando la mano estuvo a punto de tocar su hombro.

Pyrrha se echó hacía atrás. No supo cómo responder a eso, y no la culpaba. No podía entender lo que le había pasado, porque no era la misma persona que había conocido. Ya no. Había pasado una eternidad desde que entro en Beacon como capitán del equipo Juniper.

—¡No te acerques!

Salió de la habitación a la carrera, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho.

Oyó que gritaba su nombre, pero no se echó atrás.

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas en su cabeza y estallaban al chocar unos con otros. Tenía los trozos rotos de esos pensamientos clavados profundamente en su mente.

Quería liberarse de ese dolor inescapable.

Como controlados por una voluntad distinta a la suya, los pies le llevaron a la azotea. El lugar donde casi había perdido todo lo que había ganado en sus primeros días en la academia. El lugar donde solía entrar con Pyrrha.

En cierto sentido, era irónico que hubiera acabado en ese lugar, entre todos los lugares. Si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, se habría puesto a reír.

Se acercó al borde.

La distancia del tejado al suelo no sería suficiente, por supuesto. Como mucho se rompería si saltaba de Beacon a la tierra, nada ni nadie podrían salvarlo. Sería un final rápido, indoloro.

Mucho más rápido e indolora que si seguía como hasta ahora. Después, era inútil, todo lo que pensaba y se le ocurría.

Jaune se cayó de rodillas.

Después de un instante, o puede que después de una eternidad, alguien irrumpió en la azotea. El ruido de pasos. Ese alguien se arrodillo detrás de él, pero no le toco ni dijo nada durante un rato.

Cuando empezó a pensar que esos sonidos solo habían estado en su cabeza, oyó algo más:

—Por favor, dime que te pasa.

La voz de una mujer. La voz de Pyrrha.

—Si lo haces, es posible que te pueda ayudar. Hare todo lo que este en mi mano. Odió verte así, Jaune.

—No tendría sentido—respondió, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

—¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mí?

—No me creerías.

—No puedes estar seguro sino lo intentas—le rodeo con sus brazos y le apretó contra ella—Ten fe en mí.

—Incluso a Ozpin, con los años que ha vivido y todo lo que ha visto, le cuesta creerme. Es inútil.

—¿Ozpin? ¿Lo sabe el director?

—No. No _este_ director.

—¿Este director? No… entiendo lo que quieres decir. ¿El director de Atlas? ¿Él es quien lo sabe?

—Pyrrha. Eres una de las personas que más me importa. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Así que escúchame con atención. Deberías de irte y dejarme a mi suerte, porque…

—¡Jamás!—le sujeto con más fuerza—Jamás te abandonaría. Tu… también me importas. Mucho.

—No es un problema normal, como que me sienta inadecuado o algo parecido. ¿No entiendes qué esa advertencia iba en serio?

—Más razón para echarte una mano.

—Pero…

—¡Pero nada! Ya basta! No vas a disuadirme. No me moveré y no dejare que te muevas hasta que estés listo para contármelo todo.

Jaune estaba anonado. Nunca había visto ponerse así a Pyrrha, incluso al borde de la muerte. Enfadada de verdad, no solo siendo estricta.

—No quería decirlo así—le susurro. Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba demasiado cerca de él—Estoy muy asustada. No sé qué está pasando, pero es evidente que no puedes enfrentarte a ello solo. Somos un equipo, Jaune. Tenemos que mantenernos juntos.

Cerró los ojos.

Puede que tuviera razón.

Él no era un héroe, ni nunca lo había sido. Necesitaba a otros consigo para luchar sus batallas. Como líder tampoco era gran cosa, pero quizás podría convertirse en alguien digno del papel que le habían asignado.

Podría acabar con Cinder y sus planes, y recuperar las cosas que había perdido por el camino sin darse cuenta.

Nunca se lo había contado a Pyrrha. Lo que supo, lo supo por Ozpin, no por él.

Era una decisión llena de posibilidades ilimitadas. Una página en blanco. Probablemente llevaría a una muerte diferente, y no a un final, pero la esperanza que ardía en su pecho con una intensidad alarmante no le permitía entrar en razón.

—Vale, hablare. Pero espero que no lo lamentes.

—Asegurémonos de eso después.

—Sí.

Así que abrió la boca y se lo contó todo. Mientras hablaba, la oscuridad que se había escondido en las grietas de su corazón salió de su cuerpo. Mientras hablaba, sintió que volvía a la vida.

Aunque estaba lanzando una lanza de esperanza hacía los cielos, esperando que volara.


	5. C5

**C5**

Jaune tenía mucho miedo.

Por primera vez, no por Pyrrha, sino de ella. Tenía miedo del silencio. Se había esperado que reaccionara con incredulidad, que insistiera que era una broma, que no tenía gracia. Se había esperado rabia, tristeza, pena. Pero no que se quedara tan quieta y tan callada, escuchando su historia, moviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para demostrar que le estaba escuchando o puede que por alguna otra razón.

 _Di algo,_ le suplico dentro de su cabeza. _Por favor, di algo._

Era la primera vez que estaba tan asustado. La necesitaba, sino le apoyaba ahora, no estaba seguro de que pudiera seguir intentándolo. Aunque era muy consciente de lo que pasaría si se rendía.

—Jaune. ¿Es eso verdad?—pregunto sin inflexión.

Ahí estaba, la incredulidad. Las dudas. Y el miedo en sus ojos. No por él, sino porque lo que le había contado resultara ser cierto, después de todo.

Se le cayó el alma a los pies. _Estoy perdido_ , pensó.

—Claro que es verdad. ¿De verdad me crees capaz de inventarme una cosa así, de preocuparte y hacerte daño solo para echarme unas risas?—dijo furioso, a pesar de sí. Pero no duro mucho, se desinflo como un balón pinchado. —Olvídalo. Olvídalo y vuelve a tu vida normal. Sabía desde el principio que iba a pasar esto. Después de todo, lo he visto, y no solo una vez, muchas. No debería haberme hecho ilusiones. No debería haber deseado que esta vez fuera diferente.

—Jaune, por favor, intenta entenderme. Quiero creerte, pero es difícil. Vivimos en un mundo donde muchas cosas son posibles, cosas magnificas e increíble, pero viajar en el tiempo, eso ni siquiera es una posibilidad teórica.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestra?—pregunto, después de una muy larga pausa.

—Claro.

—Poco después de que comience el torneo, Ozpin se acercara a ti y te hablara de las Damas y su poder. Te pedirá que tomes el lugar de la antigua Dama del Otoño, porque eres la única candidata adecuada, y se les acaba el tiempo.

—Entendido.

—Oye, Pyrrha—Jaune dijo, se reclino y levanto la cabeza para mirarla sin cambiar de posición. Sentía el pecho de la chica contra su espalda, pero era como si le estuviera pasando a otra persona, no se sentía ni avergonzado ni feliz por ello. —Sé que no me crees. Que no lo harás hasta que pase eso, pero ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

—Lo que sea por ti—respondió. Se sonrojo ligeramente.

—Vigila a esa mujer. A Cinder. No estoy pidiendo que vayas todo el día tras ella, como una especie de investigadora privada, solo que si te cruzas con ella, no le quites los ojos de encima.

—Está bien, lo hare.

—Gracias.

Se quedaron largo tiempo mirando a nada en particular, en silencio, juntos. Llegaría la hora en el que serían separados, todos, y fluiría la sangre de las personas que más le importaban, una vez más. Pero ahora por el momento podía permitirse olvidar y disfrutar del momento. Beber de esta paz.

Pyrrha fue la primera en separarse. Mentiría si dijera que no se sintió decepcionado.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—No—respondió, sin apartar la vista del terreno de la academia—. Me quedare un poco más.

—No estarás pensado hacer alguna tontería, ¿verdad?

Jaune rió secamente. Con un poco de amargura.

Dos de sus muertes habían sido así, por su propia mano, pero no tenía ningún deseo de repetirlo. No cambiaría nada, después de todo.

—Descuida. Solo necesito más tiempo para poner mis pensamientos en orden y para… para…—se esforzó por encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero fallo. Suspiro pesadamente.

—Creo que te entiendo. Bueno, espero que consigas lo que quieres. O lo que necesitas.

—Yo también lo espero.

Escucho sus pasos desvaneciendo en la distancia.

Cerró los ojos.

* * *

—Ruby—dijo Jaune. —¿Podemos hablar en privado?

La chica estaba junto con los demás miembros de su equipo, enzarzada en una partida de un juego de mesa. Le resultaba familiar, pero se le escapaba el nombre, las reglas y los gratos recuerdos que podía haber asociado con ese juego.

Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes cuando había llegado. Ruby estaba de pie, con una mano en la mesa, tras darle un golpe.

Ella se dio la vuelta para mirarle. Algunas otras, también.

El, sin embargo, no se vio capaz. Ellas no lo recordaban, pero se había comportado como un niño, revolcándose en su desesperanza y melancolía, y les había hecho daño. Que ya no fuera pasado, técnicamente, no hacía su error menos real.

—¿Ahora?

—Sino te importa.

—No te ofendas, pero tienes una cara horrible—dijo. Había olvidado por completo las cartas, el juego, y se inclinaba hacía delante de puntillas, moviéndose a la izquierda y a la derecha, como intentando conseguir una vista mejor de su cara. —¿Qué ha pasado? Di algo, por favor. Me estas preocupando de verdad.

—Probablemente solo ha comido algo en mal estado—dijo Weiss—, y ahora tiene ganas de vomitar. No le des demasiadas vueltas.

Trato de ignorar su comentario mordaz.

Se merecería ser tratado así, lo sabía, después de perseguirla durante tanto tiempo, sin aceptar un no por respuesta. Había cambiado mucho, pero ella no lo sabía, no podía. Porque ella, como los demás, seguía siendo la misma.

—Te lo contare todo, pero no aquí, ¿vale? Solo será un momento.

—Está bien. Guíame.

Ruby estaba sería, pero era una seriedad diferente a la causada por la fría rabia que la había dominado, después de perder todo, más de una vez. Una seriedad que hablaba de la sed de sangre y la inocencia perdida.

Era un recordatorio gratificante de que había personas que se preocupaban por él. A veces era muy difícil olvidar eso, a pesar de todo.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos? Aquella noche le constaste a Blake porque querías convertirte en una cazadora. Dijiste que estabas en este mundo para mejorar las cosas. Yo sí lo recuerdo, lo recuerdo bien.

—Está claro, ¿pero qué tiene que ver eso con nada?

—Estoy perdido y solo. Lo he intentado, Ruby, de verdad que sí. Creo que al menos ninguna persona podría decir que no lo he intentado, pero no soy como tú. Soy una persona muy débil, en el fondo.

—No hables así de ti mismo—dijo Ruby—. Duele oírte.

—De hecho, no soy como ninguno de los estudiantes de Beacon—continuo, como si no la hubiera oído.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Falsifique mis calificaciones. Estoy estudiando aquí porque mentí, hice trampas. Podría haber alguien que se lo mereciera más, que lo hubiera deseado más, en mi lugar.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—¿Por qué iba a bromear sobre eso? Puedes preguntárselo a Pyrrha, si quieres, ella es la única que lo sabe. A parte de ti, ahora. Y Cardín.

—Así que de eso se trataba—dijo ella. En su mirada vio como revolvía en sus recuerdos, encajando las piezas.

Era mucho más inteligente de lo que la mayoría pensaba.

—Sí. Descubrió lo que había hecho y me estuvo chantajeando, hasta ese día en el bosque. Pero no he venido aquí a hablar de eso. Tengo una gran tarea sobre mis hombros, y no estoy capacitado para ello, lo sé muy bien.

—Si he aprendido algo aquí—dijo Ruby muy suavemente—, es que las personas son más fuertes cuando están en un grupo. Si no eres lo bastante fuerte para conseguirlo por tu cuenta, compártelo, reparte esa carga entre nuestros hombros. No me mires así. Soy tu amiga, Jaune. Puedo soportarlo, y lo haría encantada. Para eso están los amigos, ¿no?

Jaune negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo explicarte las circunstancias, pero no es tan sencillo como piensas. Si lo fuera, ya me habría librado de esa… "carga".

—No sé qué quieres de mi—admitió Ruby—. Vienes a pedir que te ayude, pero me mantienes alejada de ti, te niegas a contarme lo que te pasa. No puedo hacer nada por ti, no así, ¿así que porque viniste?

Jaune miro por la ventana.

Sentía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por alguna extraña razón.

—Quería que me dieras fuerzas.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ser lo que necesito ser. Un héroe. Ruby, dime una cosa. ¿De verdad crees que podemos contra la oscuridad insondable que asola este mundo? ¿De verdad crees que podemos marcar la diferencia, aunque tengamos que pagar por el milagro con nuestras vidas, o moriremos inútilmente? Dímelo.

—Es mejor encender una vela que maldecir la oscuridad.

Se dio la vuelta, sobresaltado.

—¿Qué?

—Era la frase favorita de mi madre—se explicó. En su tono había melancolía. En sus ojos, recuerdos de tiempos mejores. Antes de su pérdida de inocencia. —Su lema, casi. Padre me dijo que fue la frase que puso debajo de su foto en el álbum de graduación—mientras le contaba esa pequeña anécdota, en su tono había nostalgia por algo que no había vivido—. Y creo que tiene toda la razón, sea quien sea el que la escribió. No importa si no hay esperanza. Si es imposible mejorar las cosas. Tenemos que luchar, Jaune. Por eso existimos nosotros, los cazadores.

El reunió aire en sus pulmones, lo expulso en una bocanada.

—Eso es lo que hacen los héroes, ¿eh? Pero eso no es nada más que un ideal, y poco tiene que ver con la realidad.

—Es cierto que eres diferente a los demás—respondió ella, con una triste sonrisa—. No lo pillas, pero el papel de los estudiantes es precisamente ese, convertirse en un ideal. Insuflar en el corazón de los que sufren la esperanza de ver un futuro mejor. Y puede que poco tenga que ver con la realidad, como dices, por el momento, pero podemos volverlo realidad. Es nuestro _deber_ hacerlo.

Jaune se quedó mudo.

Ella se acercó, le toco un brazo. Su mano subió hasta una mejilla, recorriéndolo. Le acarició suavemente, le aparto el pelo de los ojos, que como siempre estaba hecho un desastre.

Tenía la sensación de que quería decir algo, lo veía en sus ojos, pero también se quedó callada.

Se preguntó en que estaría pensado.

—Ruby…

—¿Hmmm?

—Eres una verdadera heroína. Justo lo que este mundo necesita—dijo, y en su tono había un poco de la persona que había perdido hace todos estos años. El mismo.

—Gracias—respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, y bajo la mano hasta su costado. —¿Eso significa que has cambiado de opinión y me vas a contar lo que pasa, o voy a tener que irme insatisfecha?

Se preguntó qué haría si la besaba ahora, si reclamaba sus labios. Qué clase de expresión le mostraría. Si le respondería, si le rechazaría y si, en ese caso, podrían volver a ser amigos. Sus labios parecían muy apetecibles desde cerca. Pero no se atrevió.

No sería justo, ni para él ni para ella.

—Jaune Arc nunca deja insatisfecha a una dama—dijo. Forzadamente, pero lo consiguió, de todos modos. Una pequeña victoria.

Ruby se puso roja como un tomate. Eso también era una victoria, aunque de una clase diferente.

—Se trata del festival Vytal—dijo, poniéndose serio—. Progresara con normalidad, al principio, pero habrá una masacre.

—¿Y cómo sabes eso?

—Es una larga historia. La versión corta es que lo presencie con mis propios ojos, cuando estuve ahí, en el futuro.

—La facultad tiene que saberlo. ¿Por qué no se lo has contado a nadie ya?

Jaune dio un paso hacia atrás, por la sorpresa. Ni siquiera Pyrrha le había creído sin más.

—Ozpin y su grupo lo saben—dijo el, después de un momento.

—Eso sí que no me lo puedo creer. Si lo supieran, habrían cancelado el festival, en vez de ponernos a todos en peligro.

—Bueno, no saben los detalles—admitió—. Pero si quien es el enemigo y el motivo del ataque. Estaban preparados, o creen que están preparados, mejor dicho. Las preparaciones no nos ayudaron en absoluto.

—Entonces no podemos quedarnos sentados, Jaune. Diles todo lo que sepas.

Se había esperado que contárselo a Ruby acabara así, así que no estaba tan irritado como lo habría estado. Supo mantener la compostura.

—No servirá de nada.

—¡Jaune!

Cerró los ojos lentamente.

—Vale, tú ganas. Tú ganas.

—Pasamos un momento por la biblioteca, para decirle al equipo que no me esperen sentadas, y luego nos vamos. No te eches atrás ahora.

—Vale—repitió.

Ruby era una niña problemática. Siempre sabía cómo convencerle para hacer esto o lo otro, lo que se propusiera.

A pesar de sí, mientras iba detrás de ella, se dio cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

—Se de las Damas de las Estaciones—confeso Jaune, sentado en la oficina de Ozpin, al lado de Ruby, que se revolvía en su asiento como si fuera a salir disparada en cualquier momento. Como si quisiera sacar a Rosa Creciente y pelear. Porque eso era exactamente lo que sentía. —De Amber, de Salem, y de Cinder Fall, la mujer que esta decida a robarle su poder. Completar la trasmisión.

Ozpin estaba quieto como una estatua de barro.

El silencio fue roto solo por los chasquidos de las botas de Ruby contra su silla, por los pájaros fuera, justo detrás de la ventana, cantado.

Era un silencio tenso. Seco.

Ozpin bajo las manos a la mesa y se reclino en la silla de su oficina, sin apartar la vista de él. Sus ojos insondables no traicionaban las emociones que escondía dentro.

—¿Quién eres en realidad, señor Jaune Arc, para saber esas cosas?

—Un viajero errante.

—Admito que me he divertido en varias ocasiones haciendo cosas así, representando bien mi papel de viejo sabio pero un tanto excéntrico. Pero ahora no estoy de humor para acertijos, así que me gustaría que vayamos al grano.

—Eso es exactamente lo que soy. Pero iré al grano, como usted me pide. Lo sabe porque usted me lo conto. Usted me confió ese secreto.

—Señor Arc, me estoy haciendo viejo, pero no senil. Así que, si hubiera hecho algo así, me acordaría.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estáis diciendo—intervino Ruby—. Jaune, ¿qué tiene esto que ver con el ataque?

—¿El ataque?—pregunto Ozpin.

—Atacaran el festival Vytal, pero de una forma muy sutil, saboteándolo desde dentro para que venga las bestias de Grimm, atraídos por el cumulo de emociones negativas. Estos servirán de distracción y para asegurar que la luz de Beacon se apague para siempre.

—Hablas como si vinieras del futuro—sentencio el antiguo mago.

—Lo he hecho. Y no solo una vez, muchas. Director, has vivido mucho tiempo, como dijiste antes. Sabes que he cambiado demasiado de un día para otro, y que no he estado simplemente actuando hasta ahora. En el fondo, lo sabes. Tienes que admitirlo.

—Eso es lo que me parece. Pero, como cualquier hombre, cometo errores. Y cuando lo hace un hombre en mi posición-

—El daño es aún mayor—Jaune le interrumpió—. De mi dependen muchas personas. Así que no puedo aceptar tus palabras, así como así. Compréndelo.

Ozpin frunció el ceño.

No lo admitiría, pero le gusto ver la irritación en su rostro, comprobar que podía romper su máscara de impasibilidad. Aunque fuera solo por un momento.

—Hemos tenido esta misma conversación muchas veces. A veces con Ruby presente, como ahora, a veces el resto de su equipo también está aquí. Otras los dos equipos, el suyo y el mío. En algunas estoy solo.

—¿Cómo es posible que vuelvas al pasado? ¿Se trata de tu Semblanza?

—No—respondió, señalando a Ruby con la cabeza—. Ella es la clave. Ella y sus ojos plateados.

—Explícate.

—Cada una de las repeticiones acaba de la misma manera. Somos derrotados absolutamente, aplastados por Cinder y su dragón, por los Grimm, y ella no puedo soportarlo. Grita, y de alguna manera desata una extraña luz que lo envuelve todo. Después de eso me encuentro de vuelta en mi cama, días antes de que empiece el festival Vystal. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Como si se tratara de un sueño.

—¿Cuántas veces has pasado por esto?—pregunto, con algo en su voz que se acercaba al miedo.

—He perdido la cuenta hace mucho tiempo. Pero años, estoy seguro. Años enteros.

Jaune miro al suelo, entre sus pies. Se sentía agotado. Un montón de esfuerzo que otra vez, probablemente, acabaría en nada.

—Señor Arc, mírame—le pidió Ozpin, pero se negó—. Mírame, por favor.

Lentamente, levanto la cabeza y miro a la oscuridad en los ojos de su director.

—Te creo. Y lo siento mucho. Eres uno de mis alumnos, y te he fallado. No deberías haber tenido que pasar por eso.

—Muchas cosas no deberían ser. Y sin embargo, lo son.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—dijo, con una sonrisa torcida—Si, joven Arc. Tienes toda la razón.

—Jaune, Director Ozpin—dijo Ruby—. Perdonad, pero creo que me merezco una explicación.

—Por supuesto—Ozpin se levantó de su silla, puso los brazos detrás de la espalda—Seguidme.

* * *

—¿No hay nada que podamos hacer por ella?—pregunto Ruby, incapaz de apartar la mirada de Amber, que yacía dentro del tubo, en coma. Estaba destinada a despertarse el tiempo justo para ver quien la mataba, para pasar sus poderes.

—Durante mucho tiempo, hemos buscado una respuesta—dijo Ozpin—, y lo hemos intentando todo para que abra los ojos. Pero me temo que es imposible hasta que la persona que tiene la otra mitad de su poder, de su alma, muera, y el fragmento vuelva con su legítima dueña.

Ruby se estaba mordiendo el labio.

Le dolía eso, por supuesto, porque ella era una chica que no podía soportar que nadie sufriera. Era una de sus fortalezas y también una de sus mayores debilidades. Le había costado en el pasado y le costaría en el futuro.

—¿Se lo has contado a alguna otra persona?—le pregunto Ozpin.

—Sí. A Pyrrha, tu candidata. Todo. Incluido lo que le acabas de explicar a Ruby, y algunas cosas más.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para la tormenta que se avecina—dijo Ozpin, sombrío—. Cuéntame todo lo que recuerdes.

Jaune se estaba preparando, pero no en el mismo sentido que ese hombre.

Se preparaba para que todo se viniera abajo otra vez, para la sangre y la muerte, y un bautismo de fuego. Porque nada había cambiado, después de todo. Entre sus pocas cualidades no figuraba una memoria perfecta, pero estaba seguro de que el cumulo de circunstancias que habían llevado a este encuentro con Ozpin ya se habían producido una vez.

Deseaba con todo su corazón creer que las cosas sería diferentes esta vez, que no volvería tener que pasar por esto. Pero no era capaz.

El monologo de Ruby le había proporcionado la esperanza para dar el salto de fe, para intentarlo otra vez, pero no había llegado más lejos. No esperaba que el resultado cambiaria, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Para el, el destino era una barrera infranqueable, una pared gigantesca.

Porque no sabían lo suficiente y no eran lo bastante fuertes para romperla.

Ni siquiera Ozpin y el inimaginable, monstruoso poder que poseía.

—Sí, señor—dijo, como buen soldado que era.

 _Allá vamos otra vez,_ pensó.


	6. C6

**C6**

Jaune caminaba fuera durante la noche, sin ningún destino en particular, dándole vueltas en la cabeza a nada en particular.

Se sentía perdido y asustado. Podía admitirlo, aunque solo fuera en la privacidad de su propia cabeza. No era diferente a estar soñando despierto, pues ya había visto lo que pasaría después y muchas variaciones, pero aun así, parte de él no podía evitar que aquello que ya sabía volviera a pasar.

Cuando avanzabas acompasado con el tiempo, este no existía, era como el viento que soplaba a tu alrededor.

Cuando estabas atrapado en el tiempo, como el, no podías evitar llegar a verlo como una enorme muralla. Quería destrozarla con sus propias manos y abrir el camino a lo que hubiera detrás, ya fuera el cielo o el infierno. Pero él no era más que un hombre, no un héroe. Un milagro era pedirle demasiado.

Miro las estrellas distraídamente, absorto en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Había un mundo mejor más allá de las estrellas? ¿Algo más que una eternidad de guerra contra un enemigo que no podía morir, o era el exterior igual que el interior? Oscuridad y muerte. El frio vacío del espacio, que negaba toda vida.

Rió por lo bajo, burlándose de sí mismo por esos pensamientos. De poco le servía soñar con otros mundos. No podía llegar hasta ellos aunque pusiera todas sus fuerzas en los brazos y extendiera la mano. No era tan sencillo. En el mundo real, pocas cosas lo eran.

No había podido dormir. Por eso estaba vagando por los terrenos de la academia a estas horas.

Se acercaba el gran día, el día más grande, el que indudablemente decidiría el destino del mundo, y como era de esperar no podía tranquilizarse. No por el mundo, había dejado de importarle hacía mucho tiempo, sino por sus amigos. Si al menos ellos vivieran para ver un nuevo día, aceptaría cualquier resultado. Incluso el de su propia muerte.

 _No me siento muy apegado a este saco de piel y huesos, de todos modos._

Entro en el jardín y en medió se arrodillo, con las manos encima de las rodillas. Meditando. No espera ser capaz de volver a dormirse, pero al menos tenía que intentar aclarar su cabeza y que así la noche pasará rápido.

No funciono.

En vez de eso, se sumergió en el mar de su memoria.

Como un iluso, se ahogó en él.

* * *

La batalla de Beacon había llegado a su fin, en términos prácticos.

La academia estaba en ruinas y las ruinas sembradas de cadáveres de estudiantes y profesores. Ruby y el eran de los pocos que quedaban vivos, pero solo estaban esperando el inevitable final. Les tenían rodeados por todos los lados, y ya no había una razón para luchar, aunque pudieran sobreponerse a eso.

Lo habían perdido todo.

Jaune le agarro un hombro. Un fútil gesto, más por el que para ella. Se avergonzó de sí mismo por su debilidad.

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos—y eso fue lo peor, el último clavo de la tumba. ¿Eso que importaba?

Ellos habían fracaso, y punto. El pensamiento en positivo no devolvería la vida a los muertos.

—No fue suficiente.

Se preguntó qué clase de expresión tendría en el rostro. Que expresión tenía el, incluso. Cualquier posibilidad sería ridícula.

¿Cómo encapsular la desesperación, la rabia, la frustración y el dolor que sentían en una sola expresión? Estaba lleno a rebosar de sentimientos, todos ellos malos, así que su expresión se mantuvo vacía, como si ya estuviera muerto. Y su voz era como las voces de los muertos. Fría y carente de significado.

Ellos habían fracasado, y esta vez de verdad. El poder de Ruby no se había activado, por alguna razón. Por eso estaban en esta situación.

—¿Jaune?

—¿Si?

—Creo que… no, estoy segura de que me he enamorado de ti.

Fue tan repentino que no supo cómo reaccionar. Trago saliva.

—Yo también te quiero.

Ruby se dio la vuelta. A pesar de lo que esperaba, no tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban llenos de poder y determinación, como siempre. Como sino lo que tenían a su alrededor no fuera real.

Le besó, y Jaune hizo lo que pudo para devolverse, aunque era la primera vez que besaba a nadie. Estaba desesperado por ella.

Sentía que temblaba en sus brazos.

—Cálmate—le dijo cuándo se apartó para recuperar el aliento, y luego reclamo sus labios una vez más—. Estoy aquí contigo. No te voy a abandonar. Moriremos, pero lo haremos juntos.

—No—respondió Ruby, negando con la cabeza suavemente—. Nada de eso.

—Lo siento, yo… no entiendo que quieres decir.

Ella agarro la mano con la que sujetaba su espada y la levanto. El filo le rozo la tela del vestido mientras subía hacía su pecho.

—Mátame antes de que nos echen encima. Por favor.

—No puedo. No me puedes pedir eso.

—Sé que es injusto, pero eres el único que puede hacer esto por mí. Y no soy lo bastante fuerte para hacerlo con mis propias manos. Te lo suplico, Jaune. No quiero morir de esa manera. Tengo miedo.

Jaune apretó el mango de la espada hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

Le atravesó el pecho con la espalda, con facilidad, la hoja saliendo por el otro, empapada en sangre.

—Gracias—dijo ella, y escupió sangre—. Gracias.

Con una mano detrás de su espalda, la dejo sobre el suelo con suavidad. No podía desviar la mirada de sus ojos. Le habían atrapado, maldecido.

Ruby hacía una mano hacía su rostro y le acarició, sin darse cuenta de las marcas de sangre que estaba dejando sobre sus mejillas, quizás.

Abatido, Jaune agacho la cabeza.

—Perdóname. Tenía que ser así. Era… nuestra última oportunidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ver tu dolor… esperaba que tu dolor… Pero ha sido inútil. He hecho que me mataras por nada. Bésame. Bésame por última vez.

No quería.

Le tenía miedo a ese rostro pálido y sus ojos moribundos, que parecían decir que nada importaba y no había esperanza.

Quería hacerlo.

La quería por encima de todo y aun veía la misma amabilidad de siempre en sus ojos, y veía su amor.

Jaune la besó.

Fue un beso suave, casto. Solo un roce de sus labios contra sus fríos labios con solo el calor de la sangre.

Un destello de luz. Cuando abrió los ojos de golpe, su mente capto lo que su corazón ya sabía. De los ojos y la boca de Ruby salía esa luz, una que pronto creció, adquiriendo la intensidad de una estrella fugaz.

Estando tan cerca de esa terrible tormenta de poder, se sentía como si se fuera a desintegrar, así como así. Se sentía muy humano y vulnerable.

Cuando se despertó en la cama relajado, como si hubiera pasado la noche entera durmiendo tranquilamente, Jaune se dio la vuelta, escondió la cabeza en las manos y se echó a llorar en silencio. Sus hombros temblaban ligeramente, pero eso era todo lo que podría delatarle.

* * *

Cuando volvió en sí, Jaune se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas no estaban solo en sus recuerdos. Corrían por sus mejillas, y no podían pararlas. Tampoco es que quisiera. Estaba harto de mantenerlo todo dentro, bien resguardado, para que nadie pudiera ver quien era en realidad.

La verdad, había sido un iluso al pensar que sería capaz de despejar su mente.

La única manera de huir del futuro era refugiarse en el pasado. Pero él no tenía ni pasado ni futuro, así que el alivio siempre estaría fuera de su alcance. Hasta que todo terminare, o el terminara todo.

Por suerte, no tuvo que encontrar una manera de distraerse por su cuenta. Alguien se la proporciono.

Había escuchado un ruido en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién anda ahí?—pregunto.

Antes de las palabras salieran de su boca, se arrepintió de haber hablado. Si solo era otro estudiante que no podía dormir y había salido a pasear, estaría bien. Pero no podía asegurarlo. Si era alguien que iba tras él, alguien que le quería muerto, entonces lo único que había conseguido era revelar su posición.

Se puso de pie, mirando alrededor. No veía mal en la oscuridad, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado, pero aun así no vio a nada ni nadie. Eso le puso más tenso, no menos. Aquello le había confirmado que había alguien ahí fuera, y que no tenía ninguna buena intención con respecto a él.

Agarro el pomo de la espada, que llevaba atada en la espalda, y la desenvaino, para evitar que hiciera ruido al salir.

Estaba preparado para lo que le esperaba.

No podía encontrar una razón para que Cinder o alguno de sus secuaces atacara, pero la lógica y la razón carecían de importancia. Los hechos estaban por encima de todo.

Avanzo sin hacer ruido, espada en mano, como un gato.

 _Seas quien seas, te matare._

¿Cuándo había empezado a anticipar la batalla, en vez de temerla? Estaba seguro de que había sido un momento importante y trascendental para él, pero ya ni siquiera sabía la respuesta. Ese recuerdo se había perdido en el tiempo, igual que otros.

Al ver lo que le esperaba al otro lado del jardín de árboles verdes, se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Era Ruby. Estaba encogida sobre sí misma, y con una mano apretaba su estómago. Sus pies estaban en mala posición, parecía que podría caerse en cualquier momento.

Jaune se acercó a ella, temeroso de confirmar lo que ya sabía, sin soltar la espada. Sin estar consciente de que iba armado, incluso.

—¿Ruby?—por alguna razón, el sonido de su propia voz en la quietud de la oscuridad le provoco un violento escalofrió.

Ella dio un paso más hacia delante, y sus piernas finalmente le fallaron. Cayó sobre una rodilla, jadeando y gruñendo.

Otro pasó.

—Estoy soñando. Estoy soñando.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarle. La cara surcada de sudor, esos ojos plateados oscurecidos por el dolor que brillaba en ellos.

Y la sangre.

Tenía sangre en la boca. Había escupido sangre. Y la razón por la que se apretaba el estómago era porque estaba herida, por supuesto.

—Creo que me estoy muriendo—dijo pensativamente, como si ella misma creyera que estaba soñando.

Se arrodillo para ponerse a su nivel, le toco un hombro y se lo apretó en un pobre intento de tranquilizarla. Pobre, especialmente, porque no podía ocultar el miedo que sentía, ni el dolor.

Había tanta sangre. Al echar la vista al frente, vio que había ido dejando un rastro.

Llegados a este punto, dudaba que alguien pudiera salvarla.

Tendría que verla morir otra vez, y al contrario que todas las otras veces, esta no sería revertida por sus poderes antes de que ocurriera. Y sin ella, no más red de seguridad, no más segundas oportunidades.

Todo habría llegado a su fin, el futuro víctima de que hubiera perdido de vista el objetivo en su dolor.

Ruby cayó contra él, respirando con dificultad. Se estaba muriendo. Moriría en sus brazos.

—Jaune… ayúdame—por su voz, estaba al borde de las lágrimas—. No quiero morir así. No así. Se suponía que… que mejoraría las cosas.

—No malgastes tus fuerzas.

—Por favor, no me dejes morir así. Te lo suplico, Jaune.

El chilló como un animal moribundo, como si fuera el quien estuviera perdiendo el calor y la vida. Quería pedir ayuda pero los únicos sonidos que produjo su garganta fueron esos aullidos, algo que venía desde lo más hondo de su alma, desde el principio, o quizás antes del principio, cuando la raza humana no era más que otra especie animal entre animales.

Puede que siguiera respirando después de eso, pero una parte de él había muerto. No cabía duda.

Las lágrimas cayeron.

¿De verdad se merecía esto? ¿Una y otra vez, la misma cosa, el mismo dolor? ¿Y el dolor de despertarse de nuevo, como si no hubiera pasado nada, como si hubiera sido todo un sueño, hasta que las cosas y la gente que le rodeaban perdieron la realidad y se convirtieron en espejismos y fantasías que no tenían nada que ver con él?

—Aguanta—dijo, cuando logro calmarse un poco—. La ayuda está en camino.

Ella, con fuerza renovada, le alejo empujándole y se incorporó sobre piernas temblorosas.

Se tropezó con la sangre, de algún modo logro mantener el equilibrio, y echó a correr en la dirección contrario.

—¡Ruby!—grito, mientras iba tras ella—. ¿Qué haces? Tienes que calmarte y quedarte quieta, o podrías empeorar tu condición. ¿No entiendes que podrías morir? ¡Ruby, no me obligues a…!

Ella desapareció delante de sus ojos, dejando solo su característico rastro de unos pétalos de rosa flotando en el aire.

No. No desaparecido, por supuesto.

Su Semblanza era velocidad, no teletrasportación. Estaba al otro lado, y caminando trabajosamente doblo la esquina.

Continuo corriendo tras ella, doblo la esquina, y nada. Ni rastro de ella.

¿Estaba finalmente perdiendo la cabeza? ¿Era eso, después de todo? En cierto sentido, era un pensamiento reconfortante, pero la realidad no le permitió refugiarse en el durante demasiado tiempo.

Vio la sangre.

Con el corazón en un puño, siguió el rastro de sangre. Tenía mucho miedo de encontrarla muerta. Ese miedo era más poderoso que él, demasiado poderoso.

Le llevo a un cobertizo para herramientas.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. La empujo para entrar. A ciegas, busco el interruptor de la luz.

Antes de eso, sintió algo. Un desplazamiento en el aire. Puede que algo más.

Instintivamente, se lanzó hacía atrás, sin soltar la espada. Algo paso por donde había estado su cuello un segundo antes.

Al detectar una amenaza, su Aura se activó, escudando su cuerpo.

Ahí tirado, vio que quien le había atacado era Emerald. Uno de los secuaces de Cinder.

Jaune rodó hacía atrás, y antes de dar una segunda vuelta completa se puso de pie con toda naturalidad, sin ningún paso intermedio, en posición de combate.

—¿Donde esta Ruby?

Emerald se echó a reír.

—Allí detrás, muriéndose como una perra sarnosa. No te preocupes, esto será rápido. Y luego dejare que te unas a ella. Que os miréis a los ojos mientras abandonáis este mundo. No soy tan cruel.

Un profundo gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta.

—Y yo no soy tan amable como para matarte—dijo Jaune, muy quieto y muy fríamente. Como una esquirla de hielo.

De un momento a otro, como un relámpago, como dos fotogramas distintos en vez de verdadero movimiento, pasó a la acción.

Si Emerald hubiera sido una fracción de segundo más lenta y si su Aura no hubiera estado de por medio, le habría separado la cabeza de los hombros, haciéndola volar como una pelota, antes de que se diera cuenta de nada.

Tal y como pasó, sin embargo, simplemente perdió terreno. Esquivo su golpe, rodeándole en el proceso, intercambiando posiciones.

Jaune abrió las puertas del cobertizo con una patada.

La vio allí, tirada en el suelo, con los ojos muertos clavados en el tejado del cobertizo. Aturdido, no pudo apartar la vista de ella.

Abrió y cerró los ojos.

Ella… su cadáver seguía allí.

Sintió una explosión de dolor en la espalda. Al bajar la guardia, su Aura no se había mantenido a pleno poder, y Emerald no había dudado en aprovechar la oportunidad. La asesina.

Jaune gritó una vez más. Pero no de dolor, sino de rabia.

Agarró la espada que estaba enterrada en su cuerpo, y con la otra ataco, sin moverse. Su espada surco el aire.

Durante un instante, iluminada por la de la luna fragmentada, pareció un fragmento más de esta.

El golpe la mando lejos, y la espada se separó de su torso violentamente, empeorando sus heridas. Jaune apretó los dientes e intento no prestarle atención al dolor. Era algo temporal. Su Semblanza se había activado, y estaba trabajando para curar sus heridas, como siempre.

—Tú la mataste.

—Sí. Soy una ladrona y una mentirosa, ¿sabes? No deberías confiar en mis promesas.

—Entonces yo también me retractare de la promesa que te hice. Morirás aquí.

Se lanzó a por ella. Un poco más rápido, esta vez, y con un poco más de fuerza. El choque de sus espadas sonó como el disparo de una pistola en la quietud de la noche.

Emerald trasformo una de las espadas en escopeta y le disparo a bocajarro.

No lo intentó esquivar y ni siquiera bloquearlo con su espada. Su Aura lo recibió, y aguanto, por supuesto. Ahora estaba listo para hacer lo que hiciera falta.

Emerald era un oponente escurridizo.

No lo decía solo por su Semblanza, sino por todo su estilo de lucha. No era muy agresiva, se dedicaba a esquivar haciendo piruetas, rodando, esperando la oportunidad de romper su guardia. Se burlaba de él, le pinchaba, en un intento de crear dicha oportunidad.

Como ella había dicho, era una ladrona y una mentirosa. No le cabía duda que comprendía a las personas bien y como aprovecharse de ella.

Pero no iba a caer en sus trucos bajos.

La mataría. La mataría.

—Deberías haber huido cuando tuviste la oportunidad—dijo Jaune, aunque hablar durante un combate era malgastar oxígeno y bien podría costarte la vida.

—Muy graciosa.

No tenía ninguna gracia.

Sin embargo, cuando le quitó un arma y luego la otra en cuestión de segundos, encontró bastante cómica su expresión de sorpresa. Pero solo por un instante.

La hoja la atravesó, y se descubrió como la ilusión que era.

Notó que algo se le enrollaba alrededor de un tobillo. La cadena atada a una de las espadas de Emerald.

Trato de romperla con la espada, pero de un tirón Emerald le derribó y le arrastro hacía ella, por la tierra y la hierba, con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Puta asquerosa!

Jaune agarró el escudo, lo desplego y lo arrojo a ella, como si se tratara de un disco de esos con los que jugaban los niños.

Ella lo esquivo con facilidad, moviéndose hacía un lado.

Si alguien había ganado algo por eso, era ella: algo con el que destrozarle la cara una vez que le tuviera bajo su control.

Golpeo la cadena una y dos veces, con la espada.

La cadena estalló. Una parte quedo atada a su tobillo, pero no pesaba demasiado, y al menos se había liberado, como deseaba.

Pasó al ataque.

Cayó en la cuenta de que la estaba abrumando. Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, pero se le veía en cómo se movía, en sus ojos, todo. Con cada corte que le infligía se delataba más y más, su fuerza escapando junto con la sangre.

Jaune le dio una patada. Su pie no la alcanzo, pero si la cadena, detrás de la cabeza. Eso pilló a Emerald por sorpresa.

Seguidamente un golpe más con su espada, y aunque su Aura no estaba quebrada, tampoco era lo bastante fuerte para impedir que se la clavara en el corazón.

Emerald jadeó, se llevó las manos al pecho. Sus manos se llenaron hasta rebosar de sangre.

Tosió dos veces, y la sangre le salpicó la cara.

Jaune no se inmuto, como si se hubiera tratado de una lluvia repentina. Esta vez, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de una ilusión.

—Cinder…

Jaune la sacó. Con eso, Emerald se derrumbó y se quedó desangrándose en el suelo. Aunque sus ojos estaban empañados, no apartaba la vista de él.

Se arrodilló junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa? Esto no debería ser nada para ti. Después de todo, has sobrevivido hasta ahora matando y arruinando las vidas de otras personas. Ya has visto suficiente muerte, deberías estar íntimamente familiarizado con ella. Ahora solo hay una diferencia. Que tú eres la victima de tus propias decisiones, como debería haber sido desde el principio, no otros.

—No entiendes… no puedes entenderlo. No seguí luchando… para sobrevivir. Yo, yo ya estaba muerta, ¿entiendes? Por dentro. Pero Cinder me dio un propósito, un significado para mi vida. Pensaras que es demasiado poco, pero para mí lo es todo.

Miró al cielo nocturno.

—Cinder—repitió ella, muy lenta y cuidadosamente, como si quisiera grabar a fuego el nombre en su memoria, o un recuerdo que guardaba en el fondo de su corazón.

No importaba.

No se podía permitir sentir simpatía por ella, y no había razón para hacerlo. No era más que una asesina. Una vulgar asesina.

—Parece que, desde el principio hasta el final, tú eras quien vivía en una ilusión. Dime, ¿por qué me atacaste? Dímelo y al menos te daré una muerte limpia.

Emerald se rió secamente. Por lo demás, su respuesta fue el silencio.

—Como quieras.

Jaune le atravesó el corazón con la espada, rematándola.

No fue una muerte instantánea, pero casi. Ella se retorció como un bicho en un palo durante unos segundos, y eso fue todo.

La dejó donde estaba y entró en el cobertizo.

Ruby seguía ahí, en contra de lo que había esperado desde que supo que Emerald era su oponente. La había matado de verdad.

Trago saliva con fuerza.

Se acercó a ella, se arrodilló.

Cuando intento tocarla, sus manos pasaron a través de ella. La imagen de su cadáver parpadeo dos o tres veces y luego se disipo como la niebla siendo adsorbida por la atmosfera.

Por alivió, Jaune se echó a reír como un desquiciado. Desde el principio, había sido uno de sus trucos.

Todo aquello hizo que cayera en la cuenta de algo más importante: amaba a Ruby Rose. No a Pyrrha ni a Weiss, sino a ella.

Solo que no del todo.

Aunque ellas compartían el mismo nombre y el mismo pasado, fundamentalmente eran personas diferentes, ¿no? Después de todo, los recuerdos acumulados eran lo que definían a una persona. Se había enamorado de una persona que ya estaba muerta, en el fondo, si lo mirabas objetivamente.

Pero ¿qué era lo que había movido su corazón?

Encogido sobre sí mismo en el cobertizo, temblando en la impenetrable oscuridad, no encontró respuesta alguna.

En ese estado, ni siquiera estaba equipado para buscarla.

Cuando logró calmarse, más o menos, ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Y de todo aquel tormento había quedado algo en su cabeza, que había cristalizado en un hecho que no podía cambiar: Cinder lo sabía todo.

La razón no importaba, el caso era que su mayor enemigo sabía que iban tras ella. Habían perdido su única ventaja. Si es que se podría llamar una ventaja, después de fracasar tantas veces incluso con eso.

Jaune se puso a reír como un desquiciado, incapaz de contenerse.

Si, de un modo u otro, estaban condenados.

Pero ver a Ruby muriendo otra vez, aunque solo había sido una ilusión, había despertado algo en él. No merecía la pena luchar en una batalla perdida, pero al menos no quería volver a ver ese dolor y miedo en su cara. Así que lucharía. Con todo lo que tenía, sin reservaciones, en vez de simplemente seguirles el juego a ella y los demás.

Respirando el aire de la noche, se sintió un poco más vivo que antes. Mas como debería ser, en vez de como era.

Jaune salió del cobertizo.

El cadáver de Emerald seguía ahí. Por un segundo, había temido que fuera solo una ilusión, como el de Ruby, y ahora esa zorra estuviera de camino a informar de lo ocurrido a su líder. Pero no.

Tenía que deshacerse del cuerpo antes de que lo viera alguien.


	7. C7

**C7**

Jaune entro en la oficina de Ozpin, arrastrando el cadáver de Emerald por el cuello de la camisa. Antes de nada, había contactado con el director a través de su Pergamino para que se reuniera con él, y le había dado una versión abreviada de los hechos.

Estaba cansado, Emerald le había herido y ella era un peso muerto, así que le había costado llevarla hasta aquí. Su respiración era un poco agitada.

Ozpin le miraba desde el otro lado de la sala, sentado en su silla de oficina. Sus insondables ojos no dejaban ver los sentimientos que escondía dentro. Jaune dejo a Emerald en medió de la sala y se permitió respirar.

—¿Te encargaras del resto?—pregunto.

—Claro. ¿Por qué crees que ataco sola? Si hubiera actuado junto con Mercury, podrían haberte matado, y aun así...

—No lo sé. Pasaron demasiadas cosas una detrás de otra, y no tuvo tiempo para pensar. ¿Crees que es posible que solo ella lo supiera? ¿Qué en vez de contárselo a Cinder, planeo actuar sola para llevarse todo el mérito y ganarse su aprobación?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiere ella?

Ah, es verdad. Tenía que recordar que no sabían las mismas cosas. Que este Ozpin era otro Ozpin. Estaba cansando y un poco desorientado, sino no habría metido la pata de ese modo.

 _Concéntrate_.

—He visto su devoción con mis propios ojos varias veces, incluido esta noche. Antes de morir, me explico porque hacía lo que hacía.

—Ya veo. Incluso en ese caso, Emerald Sustrai no me parece tan estúpida como para hacer algo así. Como mínimo, sabe que para ganarse el respeto de Cinder tenía que ser inteligente. Entiendo que quieras pensar en positivo, pero me temo que eso no es más que una vana esperanza. Cinder lo sabe todo, o casi todo.

Jaune desvió la mirada.

—Sí. Supongo que tienes razón.

—Esta no es la primera vez que matas, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Lo puedo ver en tus ojos… y en tu cuerpo. No tienes el aspecto de alguien que ha matado por primera vez. Los seres humanos, incluso los peores de nosotros, no pueden tomar a la ligera ese momento.

Jaune le miro a los ojos.

—Me temo que en eso te equivocas, director. Cinder fue la primera persona que mate, y cuando lo hice… me sentí poderoso y feliz, como si estuviera en la cima del mundo. No lo lamente ni por un segundo. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Después de todo, ese monstruo ya había matado todo lo que quiero por lo menos una docena de veces.

Entiendo que quieras pensar en positivo, pero me temo que eso no es más que una fantasía conveniente. Matar es una parte natural de la vida, y no ahí limite en que tan bajo puede caer un ser humano. Aun cuando crees que has tocado fondo, puede que sigas cayendo un día.

—Lo siento, señor… Jaune.

—¿Por qué?

—Por permitir que las cosas lleguen hasta a este punto. Como director, es mi responsabilidad protegerte, y falle.

—Ya me dijiste eso antes. Delante de Ruby.

—No me parece suficiente.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te perdone?—le castañeaban los dientes—¿Qué te diga que todo está bien, que puedo superar esto? ¿Qué todos los superáremos? Pues no. No. Nada está bien, _director_. Y te odió desde el fondo de mi corazón. Intenta reparar lo que está roto, si quieres, pero no conseguirás nada. Entre tú y yo hay un abismo temporal de años. Entre tú y yo…

Con cada palabra que decía, su voz subía de volumen, y hacía el final estaba chillando como un animal.

Su rabia era tan grande que no podía expresarla con palabras, por mucho que lo intentara, así que se atraganto con ella.

—Olvídalo—dijo al final, muy tranquilo—. No sirve de nada. Como dije, nos separa un abismo. Haga lo que haga, no puedes comprenderme. Ahora ha quedado demostrado más allá de toda duda. Me abro en canal y tú todavía mantienes ese rostro inexpresivo, como tallado en piedra. Dime la verdad, ¿te importo? ¿Te importan tus estudiantes, o solo son palabras?

Se hizo el silenció en la oficina.

En algún momento, había empezado a llover, y las gotas de agua caían contra la ventana, llenando la habitación de ruido. Era casi suficiente para esconder los latidos de su agitado corazón.

—Aunque diga que sí, no me creerás. Debes pensar que soy alguna clase de monstruo, como Cinder o como Salem. No entiendo porque.

—Eso no es lo que pienso. Pero sí que vives en el futuro y te has olvidado que tienes los pies en el presente, director.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue. Primero caminando, pero en cuanto salió por la puerta y Ozpin ya no podía verle, echó a correr.

* * *

Llegó a la habitación de él y su equipo.

Con cuidado, para no despertar a nadie, entro usando su llave. Se metió en el lavabo y vomitó, de rodillas frente al retrete. Fue sobretodo bilis, pues apenas había comido durante todo el día.

Ni el mismo entendía el porqué de esa reacción de su cuerpo. ¿El recuerdo de la muerte de Ruby? ¿De aquella vez a sus manos y la que solo había sido una ilusión? ¿Tener que lidiar con Ozpin? ¿Una mezcla de todas esas cosas o algo que le era desconocido, una sospecha en el fondo de su mente?

No lo sabía. Quizá es que no quería saberlo.

Se enjuago la boca para limpiarse y luego se metió en la cama, sabiendo que si antes había sido incapaz de dormir ahora le sería completamente imposible.

En la oscuridad, estaba solo con sus pensamientos. Y sus recuerdos.

* * *

Jaune se despertó oyendo voces.

Por un segundo se tensó, se preparó para luchar, para saltar de la cama espada en mano y acabar con sus enemigos. Luego lo reconoció como la tontería que era. Si los secuaces de Cinder hubieran venido para matarle, no estarían hablando entre ellos, arriesgándose a que se despertara.

Abrió los ojos.

Eran ellos, por supuesto. Su equipo.

Jaune se irguió.

—¡Buenos días, dormilón!—dijo Nora, dando vueltas como una bailarina hasta que se paró delante de él.

—Sí, buenos días.

—Siento haberte despertado—dijo Pyrrha—. Pareces cansado. ¿No pudiste dormir anoche?

—Sí, para mi sorpresa. Pero apenas.

—Íbamos a ver el combate del equipo RWBY, pero si no te encuentras bien.

—Sí, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo—dijo, con cierto deje de sarcasmo. Después, ya sabía el resultado. Bueno, era un resultado bastante evidente aunque no fuera un viajero en el tiempo. Simplemente, el otro equipo no había tenido ninguna oportunidad desde el principio.

Jaune se puso de pie.

—¿Estas bien de verdad?—le pregunto Ren.

—No. No estoy bien. Pero eso no importa—se forzó a sonreír—.Vamos, equipo.

Fueron a ver el combate.

En una ocasión pareció que el resultado iba a cambiar y el equipo RWBY sería eliminado en la primera ronda, pero no. Aplastaron al equipo rival, como siempre. Después de eso, salieron para comer y disfrutar de las vistas. Como siempre. Y Jaune se separó de su equipo. Necesitaba hablar con Ruby.

No tardó en encontrarlas.

Yang fue la primera en darse cuenta de que se acercaba, y le saludo con una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, chico del futuro.

Jaune se paró en seco. No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso así, sin más.

—¡Yang!—dijo Ruby, le saltó encima y le tapó la boca. Aunque el daño ya estaba hecho.

Algunas personas, incluso entre el barrullo general, se dieron cuenta del saludo y les miraron con curiosidad. No le gustaba la atención de las personas, así que para el esas miradas eran como cuchillos.

—Ruby, ¿les contaste todo?

Ella agacho la cabeza ligeramente.

—Bueno, no parecía ver esconderles algo tan importante. Lo siento.

Jaune cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho.

—No estoy enfadado. Ya me lo esperaba, y Ozpin. Eres genial, Ruby, pero en lo que se trata de guardar un secreto… bueno…

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, como si hubiera dicho algún chiste.

Jaune se movió en su sitio, incomodo. Se sentía mal hacerla sentir mal.

—Ya que estáis todas enteradas, vayamos a un lugar privado. Tenemos que hablar. Hay novedades.

—¿No puede esperar?—pregunto Yang. —Para una vez que asisto a un festival, quiero disfrutarlo.

—Por supuesto que puede esperar. Pero eso no significa que debería. Venga, vamos.

—Jaune, algo pasó anoche, ¿verdad?—le pregunto Ruby.

Apretó los labios.

—Sí. Si lo que hizo, pero no lo puedo contar aquí, como he dicho antes.

En busca de un sitio más privado, pasaron cerca de Mercury, y él no le pasó por alto. Le miró con una ira asesina, y Jaune se preparó para luchar contra él, pero no hizo nada más. Claro. Quería vengar la muerte de su compañera, y atacando a hora, en medio del festival, a la vista de todos, solo conseguiría que le redujeran los de Atlas.

—Vale, ya estamos en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado—dijo Weiss, contra un árbol, con las piernas y los brazos cruzados—Así que habla.

—Anoche, Emerald Sustrai intento matarme.

—¿La capturaste?—pregunto Ruby.

—No. La mate.

Todas reaccionaron a eso en mayor o menor medida, excepto Blake. No le sorprendía. Ella había sido una terrorista y una asesina, después de todo. Tenía las manos tan manchadas de sangre como él, estaba seguro. Como mínimo, una buena parte de su vida había sido guiada y tallada por la violencia ciega de los Faunus.

Lo que más le afecto fue la reacción de Ruby. Parecía como si le estuviera viendo por primera vez.

—Pero eso no es lo que importa. Emerald era importante para Cinder para sembrar discordia, haciendo uso de su Semblanza durante las peleas del festival. Ya no la tiene, así que cambiara el plan buscando un nuevo método. Tenemos que ser cuidadosos y estar siempre alerta. Podría pasar cualquier cosa.

Esperaba que entendieran la seriedad del asunto. Se habían enfrentado a varios peligros antes de llegar hasta ahí, pero dudaba que comprendieran del todo lo que se le venían encima, la mayoría de ellas. Especialmente Weiss, que se creía intocable.

—No me lo creía—dijo Blake, rompiendo el silencio—. O mejor dicho, no quería creerlo. Pero viéndote, está claro que eres una persona completamente diferente. No sé qué te ha pasado, pero te compadezco.

—Apreció el sentimiento, pero estoy harto de que la gente se compadezca de mí. No soy un niño herido, soy un guerrero. Así que abstente de hacer esos comentarios en el futuro. Por favor.

—Entendido—respondió ella secamente.

—Vale, chicos—dijo Ruby, colocándose entre ellos y levantando las manos—. No quiero que os peléis.

—Lo siento—dijo Jaune—. Esa no era mi intención. Es solo que…

Suspiro pesadamente.

—¿Puedo preguntarte otra cosa?—dijo Blake.

—Poder puedes, pero no te prometo que quiera o sepa responderla.

—¿Cómo fue? ¿Cómo te sentiste al matar?

—Esta vez, no sentí dolor ni felicidad, si eso es a lo que te refieres.

—¿Esta vez?

—Por supuesto. He pasado por esto miles de veces, y me he visto obligado a matar más de una vez. Al principio me afecto, por supuesto. Soy un ser humano. Pero hace tiempo que he dejado de pensar en ello. Para mí, solo es un medio para cumplir un fin.

—Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea con tal de que consigas lo que quieres? ¿De verdad eres esa clase de persona?

—Si la alternativa es la muerte de las personas que más quiero, entonces sí. Por supuesto. Eso es lo que haría todo el mundo, así que no intentes compararme con Adam.

Había cometido un error.

Blake se echó hacía atrás como si le hubiera dado un puñetazo y le miro con los ojos muy abiertos, con una expresión casi cómica de sorpresa.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Tú me lo dijiste. Me lo confiaste.

—No se lo habría contado a cualquier. ¿Quieres decir que tú y yo...?

—¿Qué? No. Creo que las novelas románticas están empezando a pudrirte el cerebro.

—Perdona, Jaune, pero ahora no estoy de humor para bromas.

—Disculpa. Yo… no me gusta hablar de estas cosas, así que… supongo que estaba intentando defenderme. O mejor dicho, esconderme. Sí, eso. Pero eso no es excusa. Lo entiendo.

—Tú recuerdas lo ocurrido, pero yo no. Así que siento como si… hubieras leído mi diario o algo así. ¿Entiendes?

—Claro.

—Ahora me pregunto que más sabes—dijo Weiss, un poco nerviosa.

—¿Sobre vosotras? Muchas cosas. Excepto de Yang. A pesar de lo que pueda parecer, no es muy habladora. Pero ¿podemos cambiar ya de tema, por favor?

—Sí. Eso sería lo mejor—dijo Ruby—. Vayamos a divertirnos un poco. Nos vendrá bien.

* * *

Jaune se divirtió con RWBY y JNPR, y durante un tiempo se olvidó del peso que tenía sobre los hombros. Pero no duro mucho. Había cosas que no se podían olvidar.

 _No te mereces esto_ , le decía una voz en su interior.

 _No tienes derecho a ser feliz._

Era doloroso, pero no tenía fuerzas para negar lo que decía esa voz, porque tenía razón. Debido a sus deficiencias, las personas en Beacon habían muerto masacradas una y otra vez. El poder de Ruby había revertido sus muertes, así que en cierto sentido no tenía porque lamentarse de nada, pero eso solo era excusa.

Habían muerto.

Habían sufrido, y para empezar, no podía estar seguro de que fuera una reversión. Quizás Ruby le había mandado a un mundo paralelo, muy, muy cercano al suyo, y simplemente estaba dejando a sus amigos atrás mientras que el solo corría hacía el final más conveniente.

Empujo ese pensamiento a un rincón recóndito de su cabeza donde no podría volver a encontrarlo. Si esa era la verdad sobre los poderes de Ruby, sería incapaz de soportarlo.

No tenía derecho a ser feliz…, pero lo estaba. Ni siquiera podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan feliz.

Noto que se le empañaba la vista.

Muy a su pesar, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Ruby se dio cuenta y le miro, preocupada.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada—dijo, pero la voz le salió débil y temblorosa.

Ruby dudo un momento, le abrazo.

El, en vez de devolverle el abrazo y dejarlo ahí, la beso. Ruby abrió mucho los ojos. No se movió para apartarse ni para corresponderle. Esos momentos le parecieron una eternidad, pero en realidad se separó de ella en unos segundos, consciente de lo terrible que era el error que acababa de cometer.

—Jaune… tu… tu…—ni siquiera podía terminar la frase.

—Lo siento—dijo, y se fue.

* * *

Se paró en el jardín en el que había estado a noche y se dejó caer sobre la hierba.

Le daba vergüenza haber reaccionado como un adolescente, pero tampoco habría podido quedarse ahí para enfrentarse a su rechazado y las reacciones de las otras chicas. Habría sido demasiado, y para empezar, había sido un error pensar en el amor.

Tenía una misión que cumplir, y eso era lo más importante.

Oyó pasos agitando la hierba detrás de él.

—¿Quién eres?—pregunto Jaune, pero la respuesta le llego un segundo después, cuando las botas de Ruby entraron en su campo de visión. —Ah, así que me has encontrado.

—No fue difícil—dijo ella, mientras se sentaba a su lado, hecha un ovillo. —Simplemente fui preguntado por ahí si habían visto a un rubio que parecía tener prisa por llegar a alguna parte.

—Sí. No oculte bien mi rastro.

—¿Por qué lloraste?

Eso le sorprendió.

—¿No vas a preguntarme por el beso?

Ruby desvió la mirada. Un ligero sonrojo coloreaba sus mejillas.

—Dejemos eso para luego, ¿vale?

—Yo… llore porque pienso que no me merezco ser feliz.

—¿Por qué piensas algo tan horrible? Todo el mundo, sin excepción, se merece ser feliz.

—Ya sabes porque. Has oído mi historia.

—Jaune, hiciste lo que pudiste. Y aunque pienses en ello como una larga línea de fracasos, al menos admite que no fue únicamente responsabilidad suya, sino que además de Ozpin y de nosotras.

—Quizá tengas razón. Me aferre a la idea de que era especial de alguna manera y por eso soy el único que conserva sus recuerdos al pasado, pero eso no es cierto, fue una coincidencia, un accidente.

—…No estoy segura de si eso te parece bueno o malo.

—Yo tampoco. No debería pensar que soy responsable de todo, pero no es tan fácil. Y en muchas ocasiones sí que fui responsable. No, déjame terminar. Una vez, no dije nada ni intente nada, me limite a representar mi papel en los acontecimientos que ya estaban destinados. ¿Puedes excusar eso? Yo no.

Como suponía, Ruby se quedó sin habla. Si antes le había mirado como si no le conociera, ahora parecía casi asustada de la persona que tenía delante de sus ojos, fuera cual fuera.

—¿Y qué pasa con las dos veces en las me suicide? Harto de todo, me puso a mismo por encima del resto del mundo, aun sabiendo que no tenía sentido, y ni siquiera deje un mensaje la primera vez. ¿Qué te parece eso, Ruby?

Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, pero no podía callarse. Algo se lo impidió. ¿El qué? La necesidad de hacer que otra persona se sintiera igual de horrible que él. Era así de sencillo. Decían que a la miseria le encantaba la compañía, y era absolutamente cierto.

Ruby lloro.

—Lo siento—dijo Jaune, irguiéndose—. No debería haberlo pagado contigo.

Ruby le abrazo y con más fuerza que antes.

—No hables así. ¿Que ahí de las personas a las que les importas? Que murieras les haría daño.

—No es que quiera morir. Ya no.

—Me importas. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?—se separó de él, pero no le quito las manos de los hombros—. Dijiste que no estuviste con Blake, pero ¿y tú y yo?

—Sí. Solo pudimos compartir un beso y un abrazo, pero sí.

—Ya veo.

—Por eso te bese. Supongo que quería pensar que había algo ahí, entre nosotros, aunque se ya no te acuerdas de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—Me gustas, Jaune, pero para mí solo eres un amigo. No. Mejor dicho, nunca he pensado en entrar en una relación con nadie. Nunca me han interesado esas cosas, y tengo objetivos más importantes. Así que no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.

—Lo sé. No hace falta que me des explicaciones. Y gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Por llorar por mí, y por permitirte hacerlo delante de mí. Sé que te esfuerzas por embotellar todo tu dolor, por ser fuerte.

Ruby se tensó. No solo su rostro, también su cuerpo. Poco a poco, visiblemente, se obligó a relajarse.

—Quiero hablarte de mí misma. Es sobre algo de lo que ni siquiera he hablado con mi hermana, así que dame tiempo, si me cuesta hacerlo. Y… aunque ya te lo haya contado, déjame terminar. Porque creo que esto es algo que necesito decir, al menos una vez.

—Está bien.

Se quedaron varios minutos en silencio, mientras Ruby pensaba en que decir. El viento soplaba.

—Después de la muerte de mi madre… bueno, me perdí a mi misma. Pase muchas noches lamentándome sin poder dormir. Me retorcía por el vació que sentía en mi corazón, y perdí el interés por la vida. Pero eso no me llevo a nada. Nunca lleva a nada quedarte atrapado en el pasado. Quiero ser fuerte. Quiero dar esperanza a los que me rodean y ser poderosa para evitar que sufran como sufrí.

»Por eso no me puedo permitir llorar delante de otras personas. Tengo que sonreír, hacer sus días un poco mejor con tonterías sin sentido. Tengo que ser yo, pase lo que pase. ¿Entiendes?

»Lo que esto intentando decir con esto es que… no tienes por qué hacer lo mismo conmigo, con nosotras. Llora cuando tengas que llorar, y sonreí solo si tienes ganas de hacerlo. ¿Vale?

—¿Y qué pasa contigo? ¿Crees que eres lo bastante fuerte para soportar el dolor de las personas de las que te rodeas?

—No. Pero tengo que intentarlo.

Jaune cerró los ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, los volvió a abrir, lentamente, como si se estuviera despertando.

—¿Quieres volver?—pregunto Ruby. —¿Disfrutar del festival un rato más?

—Está bien.


	8. C8

**C8**

Jaune miro a Ruby.

Estaba metida en la cama, acurrucada dentro de las sabanas. Vestía un pijama con los mismos colores que su ropa de combate y su arma, primariamente negro con un poco de rojo. Dormía plácidamente, sin sospechar lo que iba a suceder.

La luna se filtraba por las puertas dobles del balcón, convirtiéndose su rostro en una máscara de luz y sombra.

Armándose de valor, se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, le puso las manos en el cuello y apretó.

Eso hizo que se despertara abriendo los ojos de golpe. Estos no habían tenido tiempo para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, así que no veía quien la atacaba. Solo era consciente del dolor que sentía en la garganta y que a este pasó iba a morir, sin siquiera saber porque.

Ruby lucho por su vida con uñas y dientes. Le golpeo en el pecho, le dio patadas, le mordió una mano. No funciono, el solo apretó con más fuerza, buscando acabar con esto lo antes posible.

Sus ojos se ensancharon cada vez más, parecía que se le iban a salir de las cuencas. Soltaba gemidos ahogados por el dolor y la falta de aire. Una cortina de sudor y lágrimas le cubría el rostro.

Se recordó que esto era necesario.

Quería que acabara la pesadilla, pero mientras ella estuviera viva, estaba condenado a repetirla, una y otra vez. El y solo él.

No estaba haciendo nada malo. Como mínimo, no era culpa suya.

 _Muere por mí._

La chica dejo de moverse.

Jaune no siguió estrangulándola, pero tampoco se apartó. Se quedó esperando pacientemente por si solo estaba fingiendo estar muerta. Cuando se convenció de que lo había logrado, capto un rápido movimiento y sintió algo contra el pecho.

Rosa Creciente. Al desplegarla, fue arrojado hacía atrás y cayó de la cama al suelo. El equipo RWBY utilizaba literas, y ella había escogido la de arriba, así que el impacto hizo el ruido suficiente para despertar a las demás.

Alguien encendió las luces. Le pillaron en el suelo, un poco desorientando, con Ruby cerniéndose sobre él y Rosa Creciente en las manos.

En sus ojos había algo peligroso. Antes los habría comparado con un fragmento de la luna, pero ahora parecían brillar como un puñal.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—dijo Yang.

—¿Por qué?—Ruby le pregunto, llorando silenciosamente. —Pensé que éramos amigos. ¿Por qué has intentado matarme?

Ante esas palabras, el resto del equipo echo mano a sus armas y se prepararon para hacer lo que fuera necesario para detenerle. Desconocían la razón de su ataque, pero, al contrario que Ruby, no necesitaban conocerla. Solo sabían que una amiga preciada estaba en peligro, y eso era más que suficiente.

—Aléjate de ella—dijo Yang, casi gritando.

Jaune se incorporó, se tambaleó hacía atrás. Miro las caras de desconfianza y rabia que le rodeaban.

—Jaune, dímelo—le pidió Ruby de nuevo—. Por favor, al menos cuéntame la razón.

El mantuvo su silencio.

Abrió la puerta del balcón y se lanzó a la noche, sin escuchar los gritos que le pedían que volviera, ni los que le decían que no podía escapar. Corrió y corrió y sus pies no se pararon hasta que ya no podía más, y cayó de rodillas.

No quería enfrentarse a ellas. Sobre todo no a Ruby.

Se le ocurrió una idea, y se echó a reír como un desquiciado. Podía enmendar su error. Hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada. Era muy sencillo, en realidad.

Simplemente tenía que morir.

Volvió a la academia para coger su espada. Era apropiado que una reliquia de la familia fuera la herramienta que usara para acabar con su vida.

No quería que le encontraran RWBY ni JNPR, así que fue a Vale a buscar un lugar tranquilo en el que pudiera morir como deseaba. Cuando lo hizo, levanto la espada y puso la punta contra su pecho.

Tenía miedo.

Era ridículo. Él ya había muerto docenas de veces, y en muchas de esas de maneras más dolorosas que apuñalamiento con una espada. Y se despertaría otra vez, como siempre.

Una parte de él, sin embargo, temía que no fuera así. Que esta vez la muerte le reclamaría y no le volvería a soltar.

Había querido que todo terminara, por eso había intentado matar a Ruby. Y ahora esa misma posibilidad era lo que le impedía moverse. Se habría reído de sí mismo, pero no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para pensar en ello, se atravesó el pecho con la espada.

Sintió que el corazón le explotaba.

Cayó de rodillas.

Sintió la sangre subiéndole por la garganta, y la vomitó sobre el mismo, sobre el filo y el pomo de la espada, en el suelo, entre sus piernas. Parecía ridículo que el cuerpo humano pudiera contener tanta sangre, y había aún más escapándose por el agujero en su pecho.

Esta vez se rió. Abiertamente y sin tapujos. Y luego cayó encima del charco de sangre que se estaba extendiendo debajo, de lado.

Jaune se esforzó por darse la vuelta para poder mirar las estrellas mientras moría, temblando por las convulsiones. Cientos de miles de ojos blancos. Y la luna fragmentada, flotando en el vació del espacio. Mirando así, no pudo evitar pensar que este final era justo y natural.

Después de todo, él vivía en la "luna", un único punto de luz en un mar sin fondo de oscuridad. Y por muy intensamente que brillara su luz, siempre hacía falta algo para alimentarla y algún día eso se desvanecería, y la oscuridad volvería a ganar terreno. Porque era insondable y eterna, no cambiaba de forma.

No sabía cómo se había atrevido a tener esperanza.

* * *

Jaune se despertó, agitado y sudoroso, fuera de sí.

Por unos momentos largos y tortuosos no supo dónde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, había un hueco en su memoria. Pero luego, poco a poco, la realidad se cristalizo. Las sombras inciertas mostraron la forma de una habitación, de muebles y camas, de personas echadas en ellas.

Su habitación. La de su equipo.

Con una mano en el pecho, se obligó a controlar su respiración. A mantener la compostura.

Solo había sido un sueño. Un sueño de tiempos pasados, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo.

Fue la primera vez que se suicidio. Había sido una decisión tomada en el calor del momento, por el miedo y la vergüenza, un impulso. La segunda no. Entonces lo había planeado al detalle, había dejado sus asuntos en orden. O al menos tan en orden como aquello era posible dejando a tus seres queridos por tu propia voluntad.

Se había sentido… en paz. No había una palabra que describiera mejor aquella sensación, pero no había durado mucho. Desde su punto de vista, de hecho, tan solo un instante.

Oscuridad y luego luz. Como las caras de una moneda.

Sí. Oscuridad y luz.

La luna seguía en el cielo, pero estaba seguro de que ya no podría dormir. Así que se levantó y se fue, procurando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los demás.

* * *

Estaban en el pasillo esperando entrar en la arena. Jaune no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías sin sentido con todo lo que estaba en juego, pero no tenía otra opción. Ozpin no podía cancelarlo así, sin más.

¿Qué truco usaría Cinder esta vez? Había demasiadas posibilidades, no había visto ni la mitad en sus anteriores repeticiones, y de un modo u otro ellos no podían prepararse para todo.

Estar constantemente en guardia solo ayudaría hasta cierto punto.

—…¿Jaune, me estas escuchando?—pregunto Pyrrha.

—Uh, lo siento. Estaba… distraído. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, solo… te oí irte anoche. ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

—Sí—respondió sencillamente. No tenía sentido evitar el tema, no le llevaría a ninguna parte—. Ya sabes de que.

—Si alguna vez quieres hablar de ello…

—No quiero. Prefiero olvidarlo. Enterradlo todo, excepto lo necesario.

—Pero si alguna vez lo necesitas, quiero que sepas que estaré ahí para ti. ¿Vale?

Ruby le había dado un buen consejo, pero no estaba preparado para soltarlo todo, para abrirse. Ya no era esa clase de persona.

—Vale.

—Yang me conto lo que paso ayer. Te apoyare con Ruby en lo que pueda. Creo que harías buena pareja. Bueno, no tengo experiencia en esas cosas, pero…—Pyrrha respiro hondo. Obviamente, estaba agitada. Y muy roja. Su otro yo se estaría preguntando qué diablos le pasaba, pero para él era más que obvio.

—Vale. Gracias.

Rechazarla directamente, sin dejar siquiera que expresara sus sentimientos primero, sería cruel. Así que decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada. Al cabo de un rato, pareció que Pyrrha había llegado a la misma conclusión. Aunque por una razón distinta, claro.

Jaune escuchó la voz de uno de los comentaristas, presentando a su equipo. Le parecía que venía de otro mundo. En cierto sentido, así era. La diferencia entre su perspectiva del mundo y la de Oobleck era tan enorme que se podía decir eso.

El equipo JNPR hizo su entrada en la arena.

* * *

Antes había sido alguien incompetente cuyo papel dentro del equipo era planear, aunque todos excepto Nora eran mejor que él en eso, y poco podía contribuir en el combate.

Recordaba la primera pelea contra el equipo BRNZ, Bronce, vagamente, como si se tratara de un sueño, pero estaba seguro de que entonces no había sido diferente.

Incluso había puesto nombre a ataques en combinación que se había inventado por su cuenta, y los había dicho en la batalla esperando que ellos lo entendieran, porque quería imitar a Ruby y porque no pensaba en lo que hacía. No realmente.

Ahora las cosas sucederían de una manera muy distinta.

Sin siquiera intentar cooperar, se lanzó hacía los miembros del otro grupo, espada en una mano y el escudo en la otra.

Ataco, sin emitir el más leve ruido. Los tres chicos eran especialistas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, así que, por su arma, tenía la ventaja de un alcance más largo. Pero no tenía interés en ellos. Se lanzó a por la chica, la del francotirador. Cuando más pronto se deshiciera de ella, mejor.

Esquivo los ataques que le lanzaron sin parar de correr y confió en que su equipo les distraería y se encargaría de ellos.

La chica ya había tomado una posición, y le apuntaba con su francotirador. Jaune tensó su cuerpo, se preparó para reaccionar al disparo.

Paro la bala con él escudo.

El cañón largo y pesado del rifle le daba un gran alcance, pero su lenta recarga contrarrestaba esa ventaja. En una misión de verdad ella sería letal y muy efectiva con eso, pero en una pelea en un área, por muy espaciosa que fuera, le iba a costar. Se iba a asegurar de que lo hiciera.

Viendo que no iba a poder detenerle a tiempo, la chica se levantó y se movió hacía otra localización.

Gruñendo, Jaune lanzo su escudo como un frisby.

Casi la golpeo con él, pero ella logro dispararlo en el aire y derribarlo, sin parar de correr. Era buena, tenía que admitirlo.

Podía dar un pequeño rodeo para volver a coger el escudo…, pero no. Los escudos estaban bien, pero no si engendran pasividad. La mejor defensa era una buena ofensa, especialmente considerando cuál era su Semblanza.

Jaune no le permitió asentarse en la nueva posición. Blandió la espada, y la chica detuvo el golpe a duras penas parándolo con el rifle.

—No me subestimes—dijo ella entre dientes.

Resistió el impulso de lanzar un comentario sarcástico. No era una batalla a muerte, pero, aun así, malgastar aliento era de idiotas.

Si tenía aliento para hablar, mejor usarlo para blandir su espada con un poco más de fuerza en el próximo golpe.

Ella retrocedió, le golpeo con el rifle y mientras este cruzaba el aire se trasformó en un hacha. No debería haber sucedido, pero le pilló por sorpresa. De todo lo que había pasado en las repeticiones, las particularidades del arma de un oponente en el festival Vytal era lo de menos para él. Así que se le había olvidado por completo.

Vale, tenía un hacha, pero eso no significaba que supiera utilizarla bien. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que su papel dentro del equipo era apoyar y distraer disparando con el rifle. El hacha estaba para casos de emergencia, como este.

El intercambio de golpes llegó a su fin cuando Jaune cambió de ritmo, dándole una patada en el pecho que la hizo volar y le saco de la arena y la pelea.

Una menos. Quedaban tres.

Se volvió hacía los últimos miembros. El vitoreo de la audiencia y los comentarios de los dos profesores eran un revoltijo indescifrable de sonido.

Aun que había perdido el miembro clave para su estrategia, no lo estaban haciendo mal. De hecho, lo estaban haciendo un poco demasiado bien. Pyrrha estaba perdiendo contra su oponente, un chico con unas garras como arma.

Estaba distraída, seguramente por su culpa.

Cuando ese chico la golpeo en el rostro, atravesando su Aura y dejándole cuatro marcas sangrantes en la mejilla, algo se encendió dentro de él. Perdió la cordura.

Desde que comenzó la batalla no había emitido el más leve ruido, pero ahora fue a por el aullando salvaje y rabiosamente, como un chacal.

Le vio venir. O mejor dicho, le oyó venir. Como no.

Así que empujo a Pyrrha a un lado, giro para mirar en su dirección y paro su espada a unos centímetros de su cuello, metiéndola entre dos de sus garras.

Jaune apretó los dientes, empujo con todo el peso de su cuerpo y cada pizca de fuerza que poseía.

—¡Te voy a matar!

En los ojos del otro chico vio miedo.

El dio el forcejo por perdido, retrocedió un paso. Sintió el calor de las llamas a su espalda. Muy cerca, oyó los sonidos de Beacon derrumbándose cacho por cacho. Sensaciones y ruidos fantasmales, le decía su cabeza, pero había abandonado el raciocino desde que vio brotar la sangre de Pyrrha.

Todo lo que quedaba dentro de él era la rabia.

Volvió al ataque, no le dio tiempo a respirar. Cada golpe que daba se hacía más fuerte, no menos.

 _¿Crees en el destino?_ La fría sonrisa de Cinder, sus ojos ardiendo como una hoguera. Luchando contra ella en lo alto de la torre. Su bautismo de fuego. Recordaba el dolor, pero sobretodo recordaba el olor de su propia carne quemada.

—¿Qué coño te pasa?—le dijo el chico mientras esquivaba y paraba sus ataques, pues eso era lo único que podía hacer; no tenía tiempo para contraatacar, ni existía un hueco en sus defensas que pudiera aprovechar. —¡Cálmate!

Pero no podía calmarse. Sus recuerdos habían salido a la superficie, y ahora eran más reales que la realidad.

El cuerpo sin vida de Pyrrha en sus manos. La viscosidad de la sangre.

 _Te lo suplico, Jaune. No quiero morir de esa manera. Tengo miedo._

Los ojos empañados de Ruby, su sonrisa rota.

Cinder de rodillas frente a su cuerpo destrozado y moribundo, mirándole a los ojos mientras le acariciaba el rostro, burlándose de él y de todos sus esfuerzos, mientras él no podía hacer más que jadear y vomitar sangre.

Su risa, clara y como la de una chica enamorada, sin rastro de maldad ni sed de sangre. Una risa que le heló la sangre en las venas.

Algo pequeño, negro, viscoso, una especie de Grimm, entrándole por la boca y expandiéndose para cubrir su rostro, ahogándole. Mientras le bajaba por la garganta, sintió además que los tentáculos arañaban su cerebro, aunque era imposible que eso fuera cierto, y le estaba arrebatando algo importante. Algo irremplazable que nunca podría recuperar.

Vino en sí, y la pelea ya había llegado a su fin.

El chico estaba de rodilla, cubierto de cortes, y su Aura había desaparecido. Su espada estaba en el aire, y algo, una fuerza, le impidió moverla.

El poder sobre la polaridad de Pyrrha. Su Semblanza.

Había estado a punto de matarle.

Jaune cayó de rodillas y dejo caer su espada. Quería llorar, pero no sentía ni dolor ni tristeza, solo un vació.

—Lo siento—dijo sin inflexión—. Lo siento.

En el estadio reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Si levantaba la cabeza y miraba, vería que los espectadores estaban horrorizados.

No se atrevió a mirar. Tenía miedo de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Ruby y que no le gustara lo que viera ahí.

Al parecer, Nora y Ren se habian encargado de los otros dos. Lo que significaba que habían ganado. Sin embargo, no se sentía como una victoria.

Pyrrha corrió hasta el, se paró detrás. Sin embargo, no extendió la mano para tocarle el hombro. No se atrevió.

Jaune empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Bueno—la voz del profesor Port resonó en el silencioso estadio como un bombardeo aéreo—, la batalla entre el equipo JNPR y el equipo BRNZ ha llegado a su final. Uno bastante violento e inesperado. Al ver herida a su compañera, el cazador Jaune Arc perdió los estribos y destrozo al contrincante que le había asestado el golpe en poco más de un minuto. Y casi… bueno, casi… le hiere seriamente.

Como si esas palabras les hubieran traído a la realidad, los espectadores le abuchearon desde las gradas y le gritaron cosas que no llegaba a entender, porque sus voces se entremezclaban y se hacían incomprensibles.

—Se nota que están muy unidos—continuo—. La respuesta fue un poco excesiva, pero ¿no ha demostrado el valor y la determinación que le pedimos a nuestros cazadores y cazadoras, señoras y señores?

Port termino su pequeño discurso con una risa nerviosa, nada convincente.

—Lo siento, lo siento—decía Jaune, sin siquiera saber a quién estaban destinadas esas palabras realmente, como un disco rayado. Pero nadie le oía. Nadie excepto el, porque la rabia y el miedo de los espectadores liberados en forma de gritos ahogaban el sonido de su voz. —Lo siento.

* * *

Su equipo le ayudo a levantarse y a retirarse de la arena. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que Nora estaba inusualmente sería, le miraba de soslayo como tratando de analizarle.

Sentado en uno de los bancos, Jaune logró calmarse al cabo de un rato. No recordaba lo que había pasado mientras tanto.

Levanto la cabeza y miro a Pyrrha a los ojos.

—Lo siento—dijo Jaune, una vez más—. Perdí el control. No quería hacer eso. Yo… no soy peligroso. Crees en mí, ¿verdad? Sabes que soy una buena persona. Dime que soy una buena persona.

—Lo eres—dijo Pyrrha, pero antes había habido una pequeña pausa, un instante de duda, y eso decía mucho sobre lo que pensaba de él.

Agacho la cabeza.

No sabía que decir. Las palabras no le parecían suficientes para expresar lo que tenía que expresar.

—Jaune, he decidido que voy a hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—La trasferencia—aclaro ella—. Pero necesito que me digas, por favor, la probabilidad de que salga bien.

—A veces mueres en el intento. A veces la trasferencia falla y no ocurre nada en absoluto. Y otras el proceso tiene éxito. Ozpin y yo intentamos averiguar cómo asegurar una tasa de éxito del cien por cien, pero no fuimos capaces. Así que lo más probable es que mueras en el intento. No te voy a mentir. Es una decisión demasiado importante para que pueda justificar esconderte nada.

Pyrrha, Ren y Nora cruzaron unas miradas.

—De acuerdo. Pero lo hare de todos modos. Si puedo hacer algo para cambiar el futuro del que has hablado, es mi responsabilidad hacerlo.

—No es responsabilidad tuya. Nadie te puede exigir que hagas ese sacrificio.

—Yo misma me lo exijo. Si hay la más mínima posibilidad de ayudar, debería aprovecharla. Eso es lo que pienso. Aunque me cueste la vida. Aunque al final no sirva para nada.

Jaune desvió la mirada.

—¿Es que acaso quieres morir? ¿Es eso? ¿Quieres morir haciendo una buena acción para ser recordada como una heroína?

—No. No es eso. Eso es lo ultimo que quiero, ser recordada por algo que hice y no por ser quien soy.

—…Lo siento. Me he pasado de la raya.

—Está bien. Entiendo que no estás en tus cabales ahora mismo.

Jaune se puso de pie.

—Voy a salir a tomar el aire—murmurando una excusa trasparente, huyó de ahí. De sus miradas.

* * *

Mientras vagaba sin rumbo, se topó con Ruby.

—Que bien—dijo ella—. Te estaba buscando.

—¿No tienes miedo de mí?

—¿Qué?—dijo ella, gesticulando nerviosamente, como intentando echar a un lado lo que casi había hecho. — ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Eres inofensivo.

Jaune soltó una risa seca.

—Sí. Tienes razón.

—Esto, humm… ¿Qué pasó allí?

Miro alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les escucharía.

—Malos recuerdos. He visto a Pyrrha morir muchas veces, así que cuando sangró perdí la cabeza. No debería haber sido así, pero no pude controlarme. Porque en el fondo soy débil. En los últimos años eso no ha cambiado, aunque intento aparentar lo contrario.

—Mira, Jaune…

—Y tú también estabas ahí. En esos recuerdos. De hecho, ahora que lo pienso, has estado conmigo desde el principio.

Ruby se revolvió en su sitio.

—Te amo.

—Jaune, yo…

—Lo sé. No espero que cambie tu respuesta ni nada de eso, y siento si te sientes presionada…, pero necesitaba decirlo. No tuvo la oportunidad aquella vez.

Ella desvió la mirada, enrojeció.

—Son palabras hermosas. Sí, debería haberlas dicho antes. Te amo y siempre te amare. Y por muchas veces que tenga que repetir esto, me asegurare de que todos sobrevivamos. Te lo prometo. Eso es todo.

—…Vale—no la culpo por no decidir nada más. Si hubiera estado en su posición, tampoco habría sabido que decir.

Oyó un sonido.

El pergamino de Ruby. Ella lo sacó de un bolsillo.

—Es Ozpin—dijo.

Se colocó detrás de ella para poder ver la pantalla.

 _Ya es hora. Venid si queréis estar ahí._

Estaba claro a qué se refería. La trasferencia de la mitad que quedaba del poder de Amber a Pyrrha.

—Ruby, es posible que muera—dijo Jaune—. Como mínimo, Amber morirá. ¿Estas segura de que…?

—Por eso mismo tengo que estar ahí. No la conozco desde hace mucho, eso es cierto, pero es una de las personas más bondadosas que conozco. Tiene que ver rostros familiares a su alrededor mientras se enfrenta a eso. Tiene que ser así.

—Está bien. Vamos, entonces.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, Pyrrha ya estaba dentro de ese capsula, esa tumba de metal. A pesar de que podría morir, tan lejos de su casa y su familia, no había ni una pizca de miedo en sus ojos, solo una determinación inquebrantable.

Todos los miembros del grupito de Ozpin estaban ahí, observando, tensos. Especialmente Ozpin. Sabía que hoy iba a matar a Amber con sus propias manos, y que lo mismo podría pasarle a Pyrrha, haciendo de sus muertes un sin sentido.

Se dio cuenta de que Qrow giraba la cabeza para mirar a Ruby constantemente. Ella también se había dado cuenta, pero trataba de ocultarlo.

Mientras miraba a Pyrrha, tumbada detrás de aquella pantalla de cristal, ¿pensaba en Summer?

Qué tontería. Por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

—Ozpin, ¿estás seguro de esto?—pregunto Qrow—. Son niños, no deberían de ver esto. Si pasa algo…

Jaune soltó una risa corta y burlona.

—Hemos entrado en esta academia para convertirnos en soldados, para luchar y morir por el mundo si es necesario. Además, todos hemos perdido una parte importante de nosotros mismos. Hemos conocido la tristeza y la muerte. Así que no tienes derecho a tratarnos como niños cuando te parezca conveniente.

—Supongo que tienes razón, que es una hipocresía. Pero eso no significa que me tenga que agradar la idea. Bueno, mejor me calló.

Ozpin se acercó al capsula de Pyrrha.

—Señorita Nikos, ¿tiene algo que decir antes de que comencemos?

—Muchas cosas. Pero no se me ocurre como expresarlas, así que adelante. Espero… espero que no tenga que arrepentirme de quedarme callada.

Nadie supo cómo responder ante eso. Y quizás era mejor no responder, porque parecería que estaban intentando decidir algo significativo como despida.

Observaron como Ozpin ponía en marcha la máquina, el proceso de transferencia.

El corazón de Jaune dio un vuelco. ¿Cuál sería el resultado esta vez? Si Pyrrha moría, no podía contar con el poder de Ruby. No lo había hecho todas las otras veces que ella había muerto de esta manera y no lo haría ahora, estaba seguro.

No estaba seguro de porque…, pero era un hecho y no podía escapar de eso.

Amber abrió los ojos de golpe y, sin saber dónde estaba, rodeada de extraños, murió. El proceso de transmisión había terminado.

La tapa del capsula se abrió y Pyrrha salió de ahí tambaleándose, respirando agitadamente.

—¿Crees que ha dado resultado?—pregunto Ozpin.

—No lo sé.

—Intenta algo.

—Esa… no es una sugerencia muy útil.

—Pero es la mejor que puedo darte. El poder de una Doncella es algo instintivo, hasta cierto punto, como la Semblanza. Y al mismo tiempo es tan diferente a lo que los cazadores somos capaces de hacer que no puedo ensañarte a usarlos.

—Vale—Pyrrha cerró los ojos, puede que para intentar visualizar lo que quería que sucedería.

Un brillo como el del trueno refulgió en sus ojos. Ella los volvió a abrir y miro su mano derecha. Allí nació una pequeña llama que no le quemo la piel, pero chisporroteo y se extinguió con rapidez.

Pyrrha chasqueo la lengua, irritada.

—Eso es un comienzo—dijo Ozpin—. Para que estés lista para cuando suceda el ataque, Qrow y yo te ayudaremos a controlar y utilizar tus poderes.

Ella le miro y sonrió ligeramente. En sus ojos había esperanza, y el deseó compartirla. Pero no podía. Pyrrha se había convertido con éxito en la Doncella del Otoño más de una vez, y ni siquiera entonces habían conseguido detener a Cinder. En otras palabras, nada había cambiado, excepto sus renovadas ganas de seguir luchando, y eso importaba más bien poco.

Por no mencionar que solo tenía unos días para entrenar, en el mejor de los casos.

Seguía dando vueltas en la rueda de hámster.

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte y creer que había algo más allá de la oscuridad, pero era difícil, tan difícil…

* * *

Ren y Nora pasaron a la fase de dobles, esta vez. Les había dejado de importar realmente el torneo, pero tenían un papel que desempeñar, como cada uno de ellos.

Cinder no había hecho su movimiento aún, y ese hecho le ponía más y más nervioso, no menos. Quería dejar de temer, imaginándose las peores posibilidades, y que sucediera de una vez para que pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Irracional, pero era lo que sentía.

Junto con los demás, fueron a ver los combates. Comieron y bebieron y hablaron con normalidad, fingieron que eran uno más en la multitud. Que no se avecinaba la mayor catástrofe en la historia de Remnant desde la Gran Guerra.

En la repetición anterior, había intentado matar a Cinder antes siquiera de que comenzara el festival Vytal, pero había sido por pura desesperación. Era consciente de que esa era una muy, muy mala idea.

Si ganaban la batalla, podrían colaborar con el General Ironwood para difundir una historia que dejara fuera los detalles inconvenientes y esperar que el publico lo aceptara..., pero no. Podría ser que así evitara la batalla de Beacon, pero ese evento podría ser la chispa de una catástrofe mucho mayor. Eso no era aceptable, porque seguro que sus amigos se verían involucrados en esa catástrofe.

Mientras Ren y Nora peleaban con sus oponentes, dos chicas de Atlas, se dio cuenta de una cosa por el rabillo del ojo.

Cinder había pirateado la transmisión otra vez…, pero lo que vio en la enorme pantalla hizo que el corazón se le parara durante dolorosos y eternos segundos.

Emerald, tirada en el suelo, en un charco de sangre.

Pero ¿cómo era posible? Le había pedido a Ozpin que se deshiciera del cadáver, y no era estúpido. Sabía que se refería a incinerarlo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de una incongruencia. La sangre, tanta sangre, que aun fluía, como si la hubieran matado recientemente.

 _Neopolitan_ , pensó. Tenía que ser ella. Una ilusión construida por su Semblanza.

Por supuesto. Si no podían asesinar a Penny delante de miles de espectadores, esa era la segunda mejor opción.

Era un cadáver muy realista. Nadie dudaría ni por un segundo que era real, pues era evidente que ni siquiera respiraba, sino sabías quien era ella y la habilidad que poseía.

Todos se habían dado cuenta, y tenían los ojos pegados a la pantalla. Incluso los combatientes. Con la atención de personas de todas las naciones en ella, Cinder Fall apareció en pantalla.

—Esa era Emerald Sustrai, un miembro de mi equipo—dijo ella—. Está muerta. Bajo la vigilancia de las tropas de Atlas y los profesores de Beacon, fue brutalmente asesinada y expuesta como si fuera una especie de obra de arte. Los directores de las escuelas de cazadores poseen el poder que poseen para protegeros, para asegurar la paz, o eso dicen. Y vosotros los creéis, los apoyáis.

Ya era demasiado tarde. Aunque consiguieran recuperar la transmisión y callarla, ya había plantado las semillas.

—Pero, decidme, ¿cómo pueden proteger los reinos cuando dos de ellos han sido incapaces de proteger a una única chica? Y echad la vista atrás, al combate de ayer. Uno de los estudiantes de Beacon, un tal Jaune Arc, casi asesina brutalmente a su oponente. No se detuvo en el último momento, fue detenido. La Semblanza de Pyrrha Nikos es control sobre la polaridad, y con eso detuvo su espada.

»Eso es lo único que impidió que vieras a un chico de dieciséis años desangrándose en el suelo, escupiendo sangre por la boca. Pero él no es una excepción. No es ningún accidente.

»Vienen a las escuelas para convertirse en soldados, en máquinas de matar. Y el señor Jaune Arc no es el primer cazador que parece sentir una inclinación a usar sus talentos contra seres humanos y no contra las bestias de Grimm.

»No es ningún secreto que muchos cazadores, después de graduarse, huyen de la pelea que se supone que es su responsabilidad para convertirse en guardaespaldas o asesinos a sueldo. Una vida fácil y violenta.

»Así son en realidad vuestros nobles protectores, nada más que personas como vosotros y como yo. Y no estáis más seguros aquí dentro, con ellos, que fuera con los Grimm. Esa idea no es más que una ilusión perpetuado por los hombres que tienen el poder.

»Estamos al borde de la guerra. Eso es un hecho, lo que queda por saber es cuando sucederá. ¿Qué Atlas haya mandado tropas supuestamente a vigilar en torneo es en realidad el primer paso, una maniobra de ataque? No lo sé.

»Os dejare con una última pregunta:

»Cuando se realicen los primeros disparos, ¿en quién creéis que podéis confiar?

Cinder había prendido la mecha, y no tardaría en explotar.


	9. C9

**C9**

 _¿Son estas las voces de nuestros amigos muertos o tan solo el gramófono?_

 **George Seferis**

Jaune se llevó la mano al pomo de la espada, pero no la desenvaino. No quería echar más leña al fuego. Aunque ya era demasiado tarde para preocuparse por eso, un extraño miedo le paralizaba, le embotaba a la mente. El grito de terror de una persona le saco de esa parálisis, y prácticamente saltó de su asiento, armándose.

Un Grimm… para ser más exactos, un Nevermore, había aterrizado sobre las gradas. Muchos de los espectadores eran cazadores de Beacon y de otras escuelas, personas con aura, es decir, que no estaban en peligro. Pero había otras tantas personas normales. Quizás incluso más, y para ellos un único Grimm era una máquina de matar insuperable.

No podía oírlo desde aquí, no con los gritos y las pisadas y los aullidos de los Grimm que sobrevolaban la arena y los que estaban acercándose. Pero si hubiera estado cerca, estaba seguro de que habría oído sus huesos estallar. Eso era muy doloroso, pero al menos morirían al instante. Aunque, en verdad, eso no le servía de consuelo.

—Ya sabéis el plan—dijo Jaune—. No dudéis. Somos de los pocos que están verdaderamente preparados para esto, la esperanza de Beacon.

—Por supuesto—dijo Ruby, de pie a su lado, desplegando a Rosa Creciente. La voz le temblaba un poco, casi imperceptiblemente. Pero allí también ardía una voluntad inquebrantable. Lo sabía desde el principio, que no había nada ni nadie que pudiera detenerla—. Para eso estamos aquí. ¿Juntos?

—Claro. Juntos.

Echaron a correr, mientras los demás se dividían para llevar a cabo sus papeles en el plan.

Ruby se le adelanto. Uso su Semblanza, dejando detrás de sí solo docenas de pétalos de rosas, en más de un sentido. Era tan rápida que ni siquiera podía ver sus movimientos.

Él no era tan rápido ni muchos menos, y la multitud en pánico le obstaculizaba el progreso. Tenía que rodearles o abrirse paso como podía, a base de patadas y empujones, uno más en medio de un caos en el que probablemente moriría más de un civil pisoteado por aquellos que le rodeaban.

Ruby se estaba enfrentando cara a cara con el Nevermore, parando los golpes en vez de esquivándolos para que esas enormes alas no golpearan a las personas que había cerca.

En lo que se refería a armas, las alas de un Nevermore no eran de las mejores. La bestia se arriesgaba a perder el equilibrio con cada golpe, sino tenía cuidado. Pero Ruby estaba a la defensiva, así que ella perdía terreno. Sino hacía algo…

Se acercó y, corriendo, le hizo un corte en la pierna al pasar. La bestia se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a él.

Jaune levanto el escudo, paro el golpe, pero no fue suficiente. El impacto le levanto los pies del suelo y le mando a volar hacia atrás. Chocar contra una pared fue lo único que le detuvo.

Desde el suelo, ligeramente desorientado, vio como unos destellos cruzaban el aire. Espadas. Estas se clavaron en el cuerpo del Nevermore, detrás de la cabeza, en el pecho y en la espalda.

Le tomo un momento darse cuenta de a quien pertenecía ese arma. Penny, la androide de Atlas.

No la podía ver desde aquí, pero debía haber retractado las espadas, porque el masivo cuerpo del Nevermore empezó a moverse hacia delante, impulsado por la fuerza del mecanismo. Jaune se apartó de su camino rodando, antes de acabar arrollado.

Tan cerca de él, la destrucción parcial de una pared de las gradas sonó como un explosivo de alto poder siendo detonado.

Él se puso de pie a tiempo para ver como Ruby saltaba encima del Nevermore, mientras este luchaba por incorporarse, y corría por su espalda, guadaña en mano.

Cuando llego hasta su cabeza, doblo las rodillas, reuniendo fuerza en sus piernas.

Saltó, dio una vuelta en el aire, agarro la guadaña con las dos manos. Cayendo utilizo su Semblanza para darse un poco de empuje extra, le hundió el arma en el cuello, y aterrizó con la elegancia de un gato, evitando que la sangre que salía del agujero del cuello como agua por un aspersor manchara su ropa de combate. No le cayó encima ni una sola gota.

Jaune se la quedó mirando como hipnotizado

No era la primera vez que la veía decapitar a un Nevermore, y esperaba que no fuera la última, pero no podía evitar sentirse fascinado cada vez que la veía en acción. Su guadaña alzada por encima de su cabeza, brillando como un fragmento de la luna. Su firme postura, esos pequeños hombros que parecían poder soportar el peso del mundo entero.

Era hermosa. Demasiada hermosa para este mundo infecto y putrefacto.

Su voluntad se debilito. Aunque solo consiguiera salvar su vida, ¿no era eso suficiente? ¿No se habría ganado su descanso entonces? Pero era una tontería, sabía que ella nunca volvería a ser feliz con todo su equipo y sus amigos muertos, y que no se quedaría sentada mientras hacían la guerra con Salem.

Así que no era una opción. En absoluto.

Además, aunque los años en el que había estado atrapado en el bucle temporal no habían sido amables con él, no es que no tuviera corazón. No quería verles sufrir ni morir. Incluso si con ello pudiera comprar la supervivencia de Ruby.

 _Recobra la compostura. Solo un poco más y podrás descansar,_ pensó, agarrando su escudo y su espada con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

 _Que esta sea la última vez._

Jaune bajó de un salto, se acercó a ellas. El cadáver del Nevermore se estaba desintegrando.

—Penny—dijo Jaune—, ¿crees que puedes localizar desde donde Cinder emitió su mensaje?

—Estoy en ello.

Bien. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse, pero su trabajo apenas había comenzado.

Miro al cielo. Nevermores y Grifos volando en círculos, y una variedad de Grimm escalando para entrar en la arena.

* * *

Los cielos ardían.

Roman observaba la devastación a su alrededor, sintiéndose como si estuviera soñado. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando había sido coaccionado para trabajar con Cinder, llevar a cabo una serie de robos para su plan maestro o lo que fuera, y ahora estaba en la proa de una nave, mirando como morían cientos de inocentes.

Por mucho que quería, no podía sentir pena por ellos o culpa porque él era parcialmente responsable de lo sucedido. Para el, simplemente era algo que había pasado. Algunos dirían que eso le hacía una mala persona, un monstruo.

El no creía en la existencia ni de las buenas ni de las malas personas.

Apoyó los codos sobre la barandilla.

—Neo…

Ella giro la cabeza para mirarle. Mantenía su impasibilidad y su sonrisa juguetona de siempre, pero la conocía desde hace años y por eso sabía que, ahora mismo, eso no era más que una fachada.

Una fachada bien cuidada, tanto que nadie excepto el sería capaz de penetrarla, pero una fachada, al fin y al cabo.

—Quiero decirte que lo siento—continuo. Le ponía nervioso admitir su debilidad, que le había fallado, pero tenía que hacerlo—. Si hubiera sido un poco más fuerte, un poco más inteligente, puede que las cosas no hubieran llegado hasta este punto. Habrían continuado como siempre, tu y yo contra el mundo.

»Pero ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos como para volver atrás. No hay una segunda oportunidad para nosotros, y esto nos queda grande. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Neo asintió.

—Sí, claro que lo sabes—respondió él distraídamente, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Ojala hubiéramos pasado más tiempo juntos. Estos últimos tres años… han sido terriblemente cortos.

Neo le pincho un hombro con el dedo.

Ah, claro. Tenía algo que decidir. La miró.

 _No hace falta despedirse_ , dijo con gestos.

—Eso espero—dijo, sin ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Aparte de Salem, Neo era la única persona que podía hacerle sentir… pequeño y vulnerable. —Pero ¿y si me equivoco? No estoy siendo paranoico, es muy posible que muera, o que mueras tú. Y si eso sucede, me arrepentiría de no haber dicho lo que debía decir. Aunque, la verdad, no estoy seguro de que es eso.

 _¿Qué significo para ti?,_ pregunto Neo. Su expresión era extrañamente vulnerable.

Si, hoy no era una noche común para ninguno de los dos.

—Que pregunta más extraña. Lo reconozco, siento afecto por ti, pero no es como si te considerara la hija que nunca tuve, y tampoco creo que a eso se le pueda llamar amor. No, eres algo más, Neo. Algo más.

Ella bajo de la barandilla de un salto.

—Ven aquí—dijo, y se fundieron en un abrazo, con ella descansando la cabeza en su pecho.

No quería separarse de ella. Bien podría ser la última vez que se verían el uno al otro, al menos con vida. Si el sobrevivía y ella caía en combate, la recordaría. No se permitiría olvidarla. Aunque sería mejor para el soltar ese dolor.

Neo se separó de él, sin quitarle las manos de detrás de la espalda.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo una locura—. Redirijamos esta nave y huyamos a… yo que sé, cualquier sitio. Y podemos escondernos, pasar desapercibidos hasta que todo esto acabe. Tenga el resultado que tenga. ¿Qué te parece?

 _Sería firmar nuestra sentencia de muerte_ , respondió ella.

—Aun si es así, prefiero morir como un hombre libre. Esto… todo esto, ha sido un error.

 _Vale. Te seguiré._

—Pero ¿quieres hacerlo? ¿De verdad te parece bien?

 _En primer lugar, estoy aquí porque cediste bajo presión. No por miedo a mi propia vida. Ya hace tiempo que no le tengo ningún apego. Solo tengo miedo de perderte, así que por supuesto que te voy a seguir. No te libraras de mí tan fácilmente,_ dijo Nero, puntuando esa última frase con una palmada en el pecho.

Roman sonrió.

En esa sonrisa había un poco más de su yo usual, de su confianza, de su orgullo, que el miedo que le había embargado hasta entonces.

—Muy bien. Que así sea. Justo como debe ser, tu y yo contra el mundo.

 _¿Y qué hay del virus?_

—El virus. Sí, vamos a hacer las cosas un poco más fáciles para esos pequeños hijos de puta. Porque no. Puedo ser generoso cuando quiero.

* * *

Jaune salió corriendo de la arena, acompañado por Ruby y Penny.

A pesar de que había estado en esta misma situación cientos de veces, la escena que tenía delante de sus ojos le causaba miedo, porque significaba que la muerte estaba cerca. Y no era lo bastante fuerte para cambiar las cosas.

Al menos, no solo. Pero no estaba sola.

Los androides de Atlas, que se habían vuelto contra los cazadores, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a cumplir su propósito original: matar a las bestias de Grimm.

 _Así que el miedo ha podido con Roman esta vez_ , pensó. No era nada nuevo, nada que pudiera cambiar las tornas de la batalla. Pero ayudaría, sin duda. Weiss, Blake y Yang habían ido a reclamar la nave, así que ahora podrían unirse a la batalla en el suelo.

No quería que Roman muriera o, peor, tener que matarle el mismo. Se habían hecho amigos, aunque de eso hacía ya mucho tiempo. A veces Neopolitan podía ser insoportable, pero tenía que reconocer que ella tampoco era tan mala, en el fondo.

No se olvida de que eran y seguirían siendo criminales, pero comparado con la masacre de cientos de personas, cazadores y civiles por igual, no parecía algo importante.

Quería acabar con esto antes de que el dragón apareciera. Cinder podía morir, pero no estaba seguro de que lo mismo se pudiera decir de aquella bestia. Ese era el verdadero obstáculo, el enemigo definitivo. No Cinder y su mitad del poder de la Doncella de Otoño.

Para ayudar con la evacuación, se unieron a la refriega, atacaron a los Grimm salvajemente. Eran cientos y parecía que con cada uno que mataba, cuatro más aparecían. Una interminable marea negra. Una oscuridad insondable.

—Estoy harto de vosotros—dijo entre dientes, y enterró su espada en el estómago de un Ursa. El filo fue de un lado al otro, acabando empapada de sangre negra, y la bestia se desintegró mientras sacaba su arma del cuerpo.

No iba a terminar nunca, por mucho que luchara. Nadie sabía realmente de dónde venían los Grimm, pero si las suposiciones eran ciertas, si de verdad no solo se sentía atraídos por los sentimientos negativos sino que nacían de ellos, entonces era una batalla sin esperanza.

 _Justo como esta_ , pensó.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos innecesarios. Era un soldado, y lucharía por lo que creía. Hubiera o no esperanza. Y sino la había… la crearía. Porque ese era su deber como cazador.

Retrocedió, sacó su Pergamino del bolsillo y lo volvió a meter allí, porque diviso a las otras tres chicas del equipo RWBY acercándose. Se reagruparon en el centro de la zona, rodeado por otros cazadores y por los cadáveres de antiguos Grimm, que tardaban más en desaparecer de lo normal.

—Blake, ¿estás preparada?—pregunto Jaune.

Iban a encontrar a Adam Taurus, una de las piezas principales del ataque, y matarlo, nada de capturarlo. Porque Adam era un oponente demasiado peligroso como para luchar contra el poniéndose en desventaja.

Gracias a su Semblanza, podía hacer sus ataques lo bastante fuerte para romper el Aura de cualquiera de un solo golpe.

—…No, es demasiado pronto. Pero no puedo permitir que os enfrentáis a él solo—cogió aire y lo soltó—. Además, supongo que ya es hora de dejar de huir y plantarle cara a mi pasado. Lo quiera o no.

—Está bien. Si estas segura.

Echaron a correr, dejando a Penny detrás para ayudar con la evacuación. Habría sido útil en la pelea contra Adam, pero, por alguna razón, siempre la mataba. Hiciera lo que hiciera. Al principio se había negado a pesar de que le contaron eso, pero había acabado aceptando sus órdenes.

* * *

No encontraron a Adam. Él les encontró.

Lo que paso fue más por suerte que por habilidad. Oyó algo y empujo a Ruby para apartarla mientras se tiraba al suelo sin pensar en lo que hacía. Por eso, la katana de Adam le arranco unos mechones de pelo, en vez de abrirle el cuello en canal o hundirse en el de Ruby.

Jaune retrocedió, levantado el escudo para defenderse del siguiente ataque. Pero no lo hubo.

De pie en medio de ellos, les miro como si estuviera contemplando bichos caminando por la cuneta. De alguna manera conseguía trasmitir esa sensación, aunque la máscara le tapaba la mayor parte de la cara.

—Así es que este es tu equipo—dijo Adam—. Estas son las personas que has escogido en vez de nosotros, el Colmillo Blanco. Debo de admitir que me siento decepcionado. En más de un sentido.

—¿Por qué haces esto?—le pregunto Blake—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué crees que vas a ganar con toda esta locura?

—No esperaba que tú, entre todas las personas, me haría esa pregunta. Porque los humanos creen que porque compartimos algunos rasgos con sus mascotas y los animales que masacran tienen derecho a hacer lo mismo con nosotros. Porque siempre seremos diferentes, un error de la naturaleza a sus ojos. Ya entiendes esto. No necesitas que te lo repita.

—Debe de haber algo más. Tú… tú no eres así.

Adam rio secamente.

—¿Qué esperas? ¿Una historia para hacerte llorar? Debo admitir que no he tenido buenas experiencias con los humanos, que en el fondo me mueve una tragedia que nunca debería haber sucedido en un mundo racional, justo y bueno. Pero mi dolor no es más que una gota en el océano. No soy un caso especial, así que no merece la pena hablar de ello.

Dio dos pasos hacia delante.

Todos se tensaron, preparados para que atacara. Excepto Blake. Ella le estaba mirando como si estuviera intentando desesperadamente ver algo que no estaba allí.

—Aquella noche dijiste que me amabas, Blake. Una y otra vez. ¿Era eso verdad?

—Sí. O al menos eso creía. Creía que te conocía, pero esto, todo lo que has hecho…—ella sacudió la cabeza suavemente—. Nunca pensé que llegarías tan lejos.

—Entiendo que quieres paz e igualdad con la raza humana. Yo también. Si eso fuera posible, seguiría luchando por ello. Pero no lo es. No lo es, cariño—dijo, con un tono suave, hablándole como si fuera una niña sola y asustada. Así justamente era como la veía, se dio cuenta. —Hay demasiado odió como para poder hacerlo realidad… y no estoy hablando solo de los humanos, también de nuestra especie. Tarde o temprano, nos acabaríamos matando entre nosotros. Aunque tenemos un enemigo común, los Grimm, y no podemos permitirnos esas tonterías.

»Está en nuestra naturaleza. Así que, al fin de cuentas, nuestra única opción es arrancarles el mundo de sus manos ensangrentadas. Nosotros podemos cambiar las cosas para mejor. Ya han tenido su turno, y la situación está empeorando cada día.

—Te has vuelto loco.

No había rabia en la voz de Blake. Solo dolor y una pesada melancolía.

—Los que están ciegos siempre llaman locos a los que proclaman una verdad que no quieren o no pueden entender. Pero no importa. En el fondo de mi corazón, esperaba poder hacerte cambiar de opinión. Que volvieras a mí… a nosotros. Pero tendrás que morir aquí, como una traidora a tu especie. Lo siento, Blake. No quería que esto acabara así.

—Yo tampoco.

—Quítate la máscara—dijo Jaune. —Si quieres demostrar la fuerza de tus convicciones, muéstranos tu rostro, en vez de esconderte detrás de una máscara.

No esperaba que le hiciera caso. Pero lo hizo.

Debajo de aquella mascara blanca y roja había un amasijo de piel quemada. Tenía los ojos, pálidos como un lago helado, clavados en Blake, mirándola de una forma penetrante.

Dejo caer la máscara al suelo y la piso, destrozándola en mil pedazos.

—Ya basta de charla—dijo Adam, y se lanzó a por ellos.

Como era de esperar de un Faunus toro, Adam era más rápido que todos ellos, excepto Ruby usando su Semblanza, y sus golpes contenían la fuerza de una ventisca. A pesar de que le superaban con creces en número, estaba dominándoles con facilidad.

Aun en medio del fragor de la batalla, Jaune se dio cuenta de algo interesante. Adam no atacaba a Blake a menos que fuera necesario, y cuando se veía obligado a hacerlo era un poco menos rápido, sus ataques un poco menos poderosos.

Se sentía traicionado y la odiaba por ello, pero no quería hacerle daño. En el fondo, la seguía amando.

Podía aprovecharse de eso.

Jaune blandió su espada contra Blake.

Instintivamente, uso su katana para parar el golpe. Era difícil leer su expresión por el estado de su rostro, pero allí creyó ver… vergüenza.

Blake no aprovecho la oportunidad, pero por suerte Ruby no dudo ni un instante. Sujetando su guadaña como el rifle de francotirador que era en parte, abrió fuego sobre Adam.

Este se apartó, cortó una de las balas por la mitad, y dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando de rodillas, con una mano en el suelo.

Una de las balas le había golpeado en el hombro, y estaba sangrando un poco.

—¿Esta es la clase de persona de la que ahora te rodeas?—pregunto Adam, su tono duro y temperado como el acero—. ¿Alguien que te atacaría para engañar a tu oponente? Si de verdad piensas que somos unos monstruos, parece que tu amigo no es tan diferente.

—No me habría hecho daño de verdad—respondió ella. Le dolió que no pareciera del todo convencida.

Adam se rio otra vez. Esa risa seca y tan irritante.

Ruby embistió a Adam con su guadaña delante de ella, haciendo uso de su Semblanza para que el impacto fuera un poco más fuerte, pero el paró en golpe sin siquiera apartar la mirada de Blake. Como sino mereciera la pena prestarle atención.

—Seré misericordioso, Blake—dijo, mientras forcejeaba con Ruby—. Te matare primero para que no tengas que ver morir a tus amigas.

Yang le ataco desde otro lado. El apartó a Ruby de una patada y paró el golpe de Yang, absorbiendo la energía con su Semblanza.

Adam retrocedió y ella siguió intentando alcanzarle, pero era demasiado rápido para ella.

—Te encanta el sonido de tu propia voz, ¿eh? ¡Te cerrare la boca a puñetazos!

—¡Yang, ten cuidado!—dijo Jaune.

Por la forma en la que estaba actuando ahora, luchando con el mismo estilo de siempre, tendría suerte si solo perdía un brazo. No quería que muriera. Y especialmente no quería que Ruby tuviera que ver morir a su hermana otra vez.

Pero no le hizo caso. Le había contado algunas de las cosas que le habían pasado en otras repeticiones y ella había escuchado, pero ahora actuaba como si no tuviera nada que ver con ella. Yang le agradaba, pero tenía que admitir que era esa clase de persona. Parecía que no aprendería a ser prudente hasta que perdiera un brazo o una pierna.

Oyó una pequeña explosión detrás de él. Al parecer Weiss se había hartado de chocar espadas con Adam y había decidido probar suerte con la especialidad de su familia: la invocación.

Un brazo enorme con una espada del mismo tamaño pasó cerca de él. Ruby, pensando rápido, se tiró a las piernas de Adam en un intento de inmovilizarle. Dos de los clones de Blake se le echaron encima, uno de ellos le puso el arma al cuello.

El brazo blandió la espada, golpeando varias veces al oponente. Con un chasquido de los dedos, Weiss que explotara. Los clones de Blake desaparecieron, Adam voló hacia atrás, Ruby fue lanzada hacía un lado, rodó por el suelo, y la guadaña se le escapó de las manos.

Adam apuñalo el suelo con la katana para poder apoyarse en ella mientras se incorporaba. La explosión le había herido seriamente.

—Estoy harto de esto—dijo entre dientes.

El corazón de Jaune se detuvo de golpe. Pétalos de rosa flotando en el aire. Se movió hacía Ruby mientras ella, a cuatro patas, se movía para recuperar su arma. Quiso gritar una advertencia, pero por el miedo solo le salió un grito, no palabras.

Alguien aterrizo en medio de ellos. Pyrrha, vestida con su armadura, excepto que… esa no era ella. Ya no.

El poder que emitía era como las olas en un mar en tormenta, algo salvaje, imposible de controlar. A uno no le quedaba más opción que dejarse llevar o acabaría ahogándose. Las piernas le temblaron, se sintió insignificante.

Incluso Adam se había detenido con la espada en el aire, y miraba a Pyrrha con algo que se acercaba al miedo.

Si Jaune se recuperó unos segundos antes que los demás, era porque ya había estado expuesto al poder de una Doncella antes. Muchas veces.

Se movió hacía Ruby para apartarla de allí antes de que Adam pudiera terminar lo que había empezado.

Blake ataco a Adam, esta vez directamente, no a través de los clones. En sus movimientos no había ni una pizca de la elegancia y la calma que ella parecía personificar.

Aprovechándose de eso, Adam le quito el arma de las manos con un golpe de su katana.

Blake salto hacia atrás, la recuperó dando una vuelta en el aire, y aterrizo de pie, como una gata.

Al mismo tiempo, Pyrrha intervino en la pelea. Levanto vientos debajo de Adam, levantándole unos metros por encima del suelo y dejándole vulnerable. Solo por un momento, pero Blake supo aprovechar la oportunidad. Atacó, atravesándole el pecho después de transformar su arma en una katana. Pyrrha disipo el viento, haciendo que ambos cayeran, con ella encima, aun sujetando el arma. El impacto provoco que fuera más adentró.

Blake retiró su arma. Se apartó y se quedó de rodillas a su lado.

Adam tomó aire y acabó tosiendo sangre.

Jaune no se permitió relajarse. A lo mejor los demás creían que la pelea había acabado, pero él no estaba más seguro. No sería la primera vez que el aguante de ese hombre le había sorprendido.

Adam se llevó las manos a la herida, jadeo, las retiró y se quedó mirando la sangre como si estuviera hipnotizado. Cayó en la cuenta de que le temblaban un poco.

—No puedo morir aún—dijo, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo—. Hay muchas personas que cuentan conmigo. Yo… no puedo decepcionarles. Blake. Blake, mírame.

Pero ella no podía. Tenía la mirada clavada en su propia katana, de la que goteaba la sangre del hombre que había amado. Desde su posición no podía ver si estaba llorando ni qué clase de expresión tenía. ¿Rabia? ¿Tristeza?

Adam extendió una mano temblorosa hacía ella. Quizás pretendió tocarle la cara, pero no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes y cayó sobre su estómago. La sangre saltaba a la vista sobre su blanca piel. Era casi grotesco.

¿Qué estaba pasando por sus mentes? No podía imaginárselo. Blake no conocía a la persona en la que se había convertido Adam, pero él la conocía mejor que nadie, quizás incluso mejor que su propia familia. Había sido una parte muy grande e importante de su vida. Para bien o para mal.

—No puedes dejar que muera aquí. Aun no es demasiado tarde… para reconsiderarlo. Ayúdame. No puedo fallar a nuestros hermanos y hermanas. Te lo suplico, Blake. Bla…ke…

Ella le miro al final, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había muerto. Lo único que quedaba de él era el cuerpo y el olor de su sangre flotando en el aire.

Ruby, que ya había cogido y guardado su guadaña, se acercó a ella y extendió un brazo hacía su hombro.

—Blake…

Ella se puso de pie. Respiro hondo.

—Tenía que morir.

—Sí—la voz de Ruby temblaba un poco.

—Es lo mejor… para todos.

Ella se dio la vuelta. Tenía los ojos acuosos, pero se estaba manteniendo fuerte, no había derramado ni una lagrima.

El mundo tembló.

Jaune se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver como el dragón se alzaba sobre todo y todos, extendiendo sus alas por el cielo nocturno. Encima de su cabeza, la luna fragmentada.

—Vaya—dijo Ruby, y soltó una risa nerviosa—. Es un poco más grande de lo que me imaginaba.

—Dejemos que se ocupen de él los profesores y concentrémonos en Cinder—dijo Jaune—. Si Pyrrha adquiere todo el poder de una Doncella, puede que sea capaz de detener a ese monstruo.

Afortunadamente, ella no le corrigió.

Sabía que había tenido poco más de dos días para entrenar con sus poderes, que apenas había arañado la superficie de su potencial, lo poco que tenía era difícil de controlar, y una inyección de poder no iba a arreglar eso. Pero necesitaban aferrarse a la esperanza. Si se desesperaban, solo complicarían una situación que ya de por sí les quedaba grande.

Se preguntó dónde estaría esa mujer, y llego rápidamente a la conclusión.

La torre, en busca de Ozpin. Él era el mayor obstáculo para sus planes.

¿Sería capaz de matarle con solo la mitad del poder de la Doncella del Otoño? Por supuesto. Cinder no ganaba sus batallas únicamente por poseer un poder abrumador, aunque ciertamente no era débil, sino por su inteligencia y su habilidad.

Con esa única mitad, ella estaba igualada con Ozpin.

—Pyrrha, ve delante—dijo Jaune—. Rescata al director. Te alcanzaremos.

Ella asintió, no protesto, y se puso en movimiento.

* * *

La torre se sacudió por una explosión. Eso abrió un gran agujero en el edificio, e hizo caer una lluvia de escombros. Mirando arriba comprobó, como era de esperar, que se había originado en el despacho de Ozpin.

Era posible que ya hubiera terminado todo, y si Pyrrha se veía obligada a enfrentarse sola a Cinder, no acabaría bien.

Entraron en la torre y subieron por las escaleras. El ascensor aun funcionaba, pero Cinder lo oirá acercarse, así que era demasiado arriesgado meterse ahí. Serían un blanco fácil en cuanto se abrieran las puertas.

Llegaron al despacho a tiempo para ver el final.

Ozpin estaba tirado en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre. Una flecha le había atravesado el pecho. No estaba seguro de si ya estaba muerto o solo muriéndose, pero de un modo u otro poco le quedaba para abandonar este mundo. No había nada que pudieran hacer por él.

Y Pyrrha no estaba en ninguna parte.

Con la cara manchada de sangre, Cinder Fall les miró. Y sonrió con sinceridad y alegría. No era una sonrisa que encajara en el rostro de una asesina.

El viento soplaba por la habitación, pasando a través del agujero de la pared. Eso se añadió a la fría mano que le había atenazado el corazón.

—Todos vosotros aparecéis de repente, pero falta la persona más importante—dijo Cinder, colocando las manos sobre sus caderas. —Aun así, me alegro de verte, Jaune Arc.

—¿Por qué?

Pero estaba claro. Él había sido quien mató a Emerald, y de alguna manera se había enterado de lo que sabía, lo que era razón suficiente para que tuviera intereses en el.

—Porque no sé cuántas veces hemos repetido esta farsa, pero me asegurare de que esta sea la última.

¿Qué había dicho?

Lo sabía.

Cinder recordaba, como mínimo, la última repetición. Y con eso le había arrebatado su mayor ventaja. También explicaba porque Adam había intentado matar sigilosamente a Ruby de un solo golpe.

Ella envolvió una mano con llamas, bajo la luz de la cuales su rostro parecía monstruoso.

Lo que les había dicho antes sugería que Pyrrha estaba viva en alguna parte. Fiarse de ella era una mala idea, por supuesto. Pero no le hacía falta esa clase de trucos para vencerles, así que no tenía ninguna razón para mentir sobre eso.

Aun así, eso no cambiaba que él y el equipo RWBY iban a tener que enfrentarse a una de las Doncellas de las Estaciones, aunque no tuviera su pleno poder, y ver si estaban a la altura.

—Esto va a ser divertido—dijo Cinder, ebria de poder.


	10. C10

**C10**

Nadie se movía.

Los únicos sonidos en la oficina destrozada eran el susurro del viento y los latidos de su corazón, que le parecía incluso más fuerte que los gritos y los aullidos que venían de fuera, mientras la batalla se acercaba a su fin.

Jaune les había contado a todos que Ozpin siempre moría en la batalla, ya fuera a manos de Cinder o del dragón. Se habían preparado a sí mismas para ello, o eso habían pensado, pero estaba claro que no se lo habían tomado bien. Estaba escrito en sus rostros, en el temblor de sus hombros y sus piernas, en los ojos.

La verdad, era de esperar. Para ellos, el director era más que un hombre, más que un cazador. Sabiendo que el enemigo le había matado con tanta facilidad, no podían evitar sentir que ya habían perdido la batalla. No podía haber hecho para protegerles de ese sentimiento.

Por eso Cinder estaba esperando, en vez de atacar. Ella era un monstruo. Sabía muy bien como destrozar a las personas con algo más que la fuerza física, deslucir sus debilidades y aprovecharlas de forma devastadora.

Cuanto más tiempo pasaran en un impase, más tiempo tendrían sus mentes para volverse contra ellos mismo. Más caería la moral del equipo.

Por eso pasó a la acción. Se lanzó a por Cinder, y ella le ataco una ráfaga concentrada de fuego, sujetándose la muñeca con la otra mano.

Jaune se detuvo, hinco los pies en el suelo, puso el escudo entre él y las llamas.

La ráfaga se partió en dos y pasó a su alrededor como serpientes arrastrándose. Sintió el calor cerca de él, la sensación fantasmal de estar ardiendo.

Apretó los dientes y el mango del escudo.

Aguanto hasta que Cinder disipo el fuego, y vio al equipo RWBY pasar a la acción.

Cinco contra uno. En teoría, debería ser simple. En teoría.

Pero el poder de las Doncellas era especial precisamente porque desafiaba a la lógica y la teoría para entrar en el terreno de la fantasía. Y no porque no necesitaran Polvo para utilizar sus habilidades.

Weiss desplego uno de sus glifos debajo de Cinder. Uno que servía para impedir el movimiento, o eso suponía, porque ella ni siquiera intento moverse, no le dio oportunidad de comprobarlo.

Yang tenía los ojos rojos como la sangre, refulgentes. Su largo cabelló rubio estaba en llamas. Por primera vez en su vida, o mejor dicho en esta vida, cada pizca de fuerza en su cuerpo estaba dirigida para matar a un ser humano.

Blake creó cuatro de sus clones, cada uno imbuido con un tipo de Polvo distinto, y también se acercó, preparada para coordinar sus ataques con los de ella y el resto del equipo.

Ruby simplemente se _movió_. Se trasformó en un torbellino de pantalones de rosa, de muerte. En medio de todo aquello capto el brillo de su guadaña.

Jaune iba a atacarla desde atrás.

Entonces Cinder Fall levantó un pie, destrozando el glifo con una facilidad pasmosa, lo volvió a poner contra el suelo, y dio un giro completo, como una bailarina, extendiendo el fuego por donde tocaba. Al terminar la vuelta, levantó el pie y con el golpeó el suelo.

Hubo una explosión.

El rugido de las llamas, su calor. Un mundo tembloroso y completamente blanco.

Cuando volvió en sí, estaba tirado en el suelo, esforzándose por respirar. De alguna manera había conseguido no soltar ni su espada ni el escudo. Quería levantarse y luchar, pero tenía la sensación de que sus piernas no serían capaces de soportar su propio peso. Al menos no por ahora.

Jaune apretó los dientes al sentir que su Semblanza se ponía en funcionamiento, curando sus heridas.

La explosión había hecho desaparecer a los clones de Blake, y ella tampoco es que tuviera buen aspecto ahora mismo.

Cinder seguía en el mismo sitio. Por supuesto, no tenía ni un rasguño, y su sonrisa arrogante no había hecho más que ensancharse. Sabía que tenía la situación bajo control. Que el momento de su victoria final se estaba acercando.

—No sois más que niños jugando a ser héroes—dijo ella caminando hacía Ruby lentamente, sin prisa. —No es necesario que muráis para que yo consiga lo que quiera. Dadme a la chica de ojos plateados, y el resto podréis iros como si aquí no hubiera pasado nada.

—¡Vete a la mierda!—le grito Yang, que ya se estaba poniendo de pie.

El resto de ellos ni siquiera se dignó a responder a su "generosa oferta".

Aunque hubieran sido la clase de monstruos que estaban dispuestos a sacrificar a un compañero con tal de comprar sus vidas, nadie lo habría hecho. Porque estaba más que claro que Cinder era un monstruo, y no iba a cumplir su parte del trato.

Pero no creía que ella hubiera esperado un resultado distinto. Esto, simplemente, era otro ataque psicológico. Una manera de restregarles en la cara lo impotentes que eran en comparación con ella.

Jaune se puso de pie, apoyándose en la espada que clavó en el suelo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a aquella hija de puta.

Dio un pasó hacía delante y cayó de rodillas. De no ser por el escudo y la espada, habría sido directamente al suelo.

 _Mierda._

Lo volvió a intentar.

Hablando en plata, la capacidad defensiva de su Aura era una mierda, quizás porque su Semblanza era esencialmente la misma cosa, solo que más rápida que la de todos los cazadores que conocía. Y más dolorosa.

 _El dolor no es nada_ , se dijo. Y volvió a la carga.

Sin echar la vista atrás, Cinder le lanzó una bola de fuego por encima de su hombro. No lo paro con el escudo, sino que blandió la espada para hacer que se disipara.

Yang le dio un puñetazo… o mejor dicho, lo intento. Ella levanto una mano, y de algún modo paró el golpe en medió de su trayectoria, impidió que se moviera siquiera un centímetro más. No tardó en darse cuenta del secreto: una pared de aire.

Cinder era un monstruo. Al contrario que Pyrrha, había tenido años para entrenar con su mitad del poder. Simplemente, era…

Ruby aterrizó cerca de ella, blandió su guadaña, pero esta vez también paro el golpe. No con su magia, directamente agarrando el filo con la mano. De no ser por su Aura, eso le habría hecho perder la mano. Pero con cada segundo que permanecía en contacto con su piel, eso le haría daño. No mucho, pero se añadía.

Cinder no retiró la mano.

Acerco su rostro al de Ruby. Y sonrió.

—La pequeña rosa. Es cierto al final, que de tal palo tal astilla.

Algo murió en los ojos de Ruby.

—¿Conocías a mi madre?

—No seas ridícula. Cuando ella murió, yo era más o menos de tu edad, y me habría destrozado si hubiera intentando enfrentarme a ella. Igual que ahora. Pero se de ella, y de su muerte. Después de todo, la vi morir. Y disfrute cada segundo.

Un rugido desgarrador.

Jaune miró al agujero en la pared, preocupado de que hubiera llamado al dragón para despacharles con rapidez. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se estaba equivocando. Ese horrible sonido había salido de la garganta de Ruby, su amor, una chica tan dulce. Un sonido que rebosaba rabia y dolor.

Contuvo la respiración. Sus ojos no se activaron, pero puede que algo peor lo hubiera hecho. Su instinto asesino.

Libero la guadaña del agarre de Cinder y cuando ataco, lo hizo incluso más rápido que de costumbre, o quizás era un truco de su mente porque esta vez no dejo detrás de si ningún pétalo de rosa. Por primera vez desde que comenzó la batalla, Cinder se movió, retrocediendo. Algo parecido al miedo apareció en sus ojos. Pero solo por un momento.

El segundo golpe fue igual de rápido, igual de certero, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que aparecieran algunos pétalos de rosa. Era natural. La Semblanza era la expresión del alma de la persona, y la muerta de Summer teñía todo lo que era ella.

Quería huir de eso, pero por mucho que corriera, sin importar que locas velocidades alcanzara, no podía. Los pétalos de la última rosa del verano la seguían, la atormentaban, rojos como la sangre de su madre.

El pasado y el futuro estaban colisionando al fin, y Ruby se estaba partiendo bajo ese peso.

Sin emitir el más leve ruido y con una facilidad pasmosa, estaba haciendo retroceder a una de las Doncellas de las Estaciones. Cinder era obviamente más poderosa que ella, pero eso importaba bien poco si ninguno de sus ataques alcanzaba a su objetivo, sino podía defenderse bien.

Lo cual era estupendo, pero ¿cuánto sería capaz de mantener ese ritmo sin causar daño irreparable a su cuerpo? No solo estaba yendo más allá de sus límites normales, estaba utilizando su Semblanza casi continuamente.

Para su sorpresa, Cinder fue la primera en ceder. Retrocedió, voló hacia arriba, destrozando el techo con vientos fuertes como un huracán y una explosión de fuego. La lluvia de escombros cayó sobre ellos.

En el aire, enmarcada por la luz de la luna fragmentada, reunió energía para un ataque más fuerte. Uno que los aniquilara a todos de un solo golpe.

Una bola de fuego floto por encima de sus manos. Se infló y el fuego rugió y chisporroteo, se hizo tan intenso que desafiaba a los rugidos del dragón, que estaba aterradoramente cerca de la torre.

¿Podrían esquivar el ataque? Aunque saltaran fuera de la torre, la onda de choque y el colapso…

—¡Weiss, Blake!—grito Ruby, con la voz cascada por los gritos. —¡Como en la iniciación! ¡Ahora!

No entendió a qué se refería. Para el, la iniciación había pasado hace una eternidad.

Por suerte, al contrario que el, ellas se acordaban e hizo lo que tenían que hacer. Un glifo detrás de Ruby y el arma de Blake haciendo las veces de una honda para lanzarla al turbio cielo nocturno.

Ruby voló como un cometa, pero en dirección inversa. Un cometa rojo. Más rápida de lo que había sido y sería nunca, probablemente.

Cinder disparo la bola de fuego, y Ruby la corto en dos con su guadaña. Atravesó el mar de llamas y salió por el otro lado, su Aura había apagado las llamas que le habían tocado la ropa y la capa.

Cinder intentó escapar. Aunque Ruby no podía volar, incluso en el aire disponía de una gran movilidad, gracias a su Semblanza y su guadaña. Así que no se lo permitió.

No podía verlo claramente desde su posición…, pero la había clavado en su pecho. Estaba seguro. No había sido un simple arañazo.

Juntas, cayeron del cielo.

Al estrellarse, levantaron una nube de polvo. Cuando se disipo, vio a Cinder tirada allí, con los ojos entre cerrados, Rosa Creciente clavada en el pecho, sangrando por la herida y por la boca. El charco estaba creciendo.

Ruby había caído unos metros lejos de ella y estaba a cuatro patas, respirando con dificultad. Podría ser que ese uso alocado de su Semblanza finalmente le hubiera pasado factura. O posiblemente era por otra razón.

Nadie le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se acercaba a él enemigo moribundo. No podía verle claramente los ojos por la capucha, pero su rostro estaba retorcido en una mueca de ira.

Cinder estaba herida de gravedad, pero aún no se daba por vencida, intentaba levantarse. Ruby le arranco la guadaña del pecho, provocando que ella gritara a pesar de sí. La miró con odió, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer, porque entonces la chica le puso el filo contra el cuello. Sin Aura, el golpe la decapitaría. Y aunque con el tiempo empezaría a regenerarse, no sería suficiente para evitar que la matara.

—Haz que se vaya el dragón o…

—¿O qué? Sabes darte aires, pero a la hora de la verdad eres incapaz de terminar lo que has empezado—dijo Cinder. Daba la sensación de que ella era la que estaba una posición de poder, a pesar de estar herida gravemente y con un arma al cuello. —Mírate, estas temblando, y no todo es por la rabia, a pesar de lo que te gustaría pensar. Tienes miedo de arrebatar una vida humana. De lo que te pasaría después. Y no te culpo. Después de todo, no eres más que una niña. No como Summer, no. Ella era un verdadero monstruo. Me alegro de que este muerta.

—Cállate—dijo Ruby, apretando los dientes. La guadaña describió una fina línea ondulante en el cuello de la otra mujer—. No pronuncies el nombre de mi madre con tu sucia boca. Y no me pongas a prueba, no seas tan temeraria. No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Cinder sonrió burlonamente, pero se calló.

—Y aunque tu tengas razón al final—intervino Jaune—, ten por seguro que lo hare yo en su lugar. E incluso disfrutaría de ello.

—No lo dudo. Disfrutaste al matar a Emerald, ¿verdad? Te sentiste poderoso, satisfecho, en la cima del mundo. No te molestes en responder, puedo ver la verdad en tus ojos. No es nada de lo que avergonzarse. Es algo muy… humano.

—Cállate y hazlo—dijo Ruby—. No tienes otra opción.

—Tienes razón, no la tengo. ¿Crees que soy yo quien controla a ese dragón? Puedo comunicarle con él, apuntarle en la dirección correcta, pero no darle órdenes. Eso es cosa de Salem. Y ella no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de aniquilar por completo la academia Beacon solo para salvarme la vida.

—Claro—respondió Jaune— Te lo tienes muy creído, pero a fin de cuentas eres un peón más de los muchos de los que dispone la reina.

—Estaba trabajando para ganarme su confianza y así poder sabotearla en un momento clave—admitió ella—, convertirme en algo más que un peón. Pero eso no importa. Ya no. Así que haced lo que tengáis que hacer, lo que os plazca. Puede que me hayáis derrotado, pero ese dragón no va a caer. Ya habéis perdido.

»Como consuelo es bastante pobre, pero me llevaré las dudas que veo en tus ojos a la tumba. Y si esto acaba como las otras veces, si tendremos que montar el mismo numerito… la próxima vez no te será tan fácil. Porque estaré preparada para derrotarte, pequeña rosa.

—Deja de llamarme así.

—Ah, estás llorando. Pobrecita.

Echó un vistazo y comprobó que tenía la razón. Las lágrimas corrían por las rojas mejillas de Ruby.

—Salem, ¿ella mató a mi madre?

—No lo preguntes. Ya sabes la respuesta.

—Sí, tienes razón. Está bien—dijo, y le descuartizo de un solo golpe.

La sangre voló como agua por un aspersor, les salpicó. Se fundió con el color de la capa de Ruby.

Poco a poco, ella intentaba recuperar el control de su respiración.

Jaune quería decir algo, palabras mágicas que pudieran cerrar sus heridas y traerle la paz, pero para esta clase de cosas no existían las soluciones fáciles. La herida que estaba sangrando ahora venía de hace más de una década.

Ella había dedicado a llevar el legado de su madre, y durante todo este tiempo había creído que estaba luchando contra el enemigo que se la había arrebatado. Ahora que sabía la verdad, era natural que estuviera sufriendo. Y no había nada que el pudiera hacer para arreglarlo, por mucho que le frustrara y le doliera.

Ruby era el amor de su vida, pero para ella él no era más que un buen amigo que había conocido hace solo unos meses. No había poder en sus palabras. Al menos no cuando se trataba de Summer.

El cadáver de Cinder se desintegro como el de un Grimm mientras el poder de la Doncella del Otoño escapaba de su cuerpo para reunirse con la otra mitad.

Yang se acercó a ella, un poco asustada, como si no pudiera o no quisiera creer que la persona que tenía delante era su hermana pequeña. Sus ojos habían vuelto a su color original, el fuego en su pelo se había disipado. Ahora, en ella solo había una extraña vulnerabilidad.

Ruby levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Tuvieron una conversación silenciosa.

—Hermana—dijo, al final. Su voz se quebró.

Yang dio un pasó hacía delante y la envolvió en una brazo. Ruby tembló de la cabeza en a los pies, se refugió en su pecho. Jaune se unió a ellas, y poco después también lo hicieron Blake y Weiss.

—Haremos que pague, ¿vale?—le susurro Yang al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda—. No se saldrá con la suya. Te lo prometo. Te apoyaré y te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo si hace falta.

—Todos lo haríamos—añadió Jaune.

—No murió luchando contra los Grimm, protegiendo a gente e intentando mejorar las cosas. ¿Y porque? ¿Por qué motivo?—se separó de ellos y le miro con ojos empañados por las lágrimas. —Tú sabes muchas cosas. Dímelo. Por favor.

—Me acabo de enterar ahora…, pero el motivo no es difícil de adivinar, y tú también deberías saberlo—le toca la cara, le limpió las lágrimas de un lado con el dedo. No le importaba la sangre que le había salpicado la cara. O mejor dicho, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. Sentía que estaba en otro lugar. En otro cuerpo y otra mente—. Sus ojos. Los ojos que tú también posees. Summer era una amenaza, y fue removida por Salem. Es así de sencillo.

Ruby levantó la mano con la que no sujetaba la guadaña, la puso encima de la suya y apretó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tiene que morir.

—Sí.

—Ruby—dijo Weiss, dubitativa—. Sabes que me gustas, y que vosotras sois más mi familia que mi verdadera familia. Estoy dispuesta a hacer muchas cosas por ti, pero eso… piénsalo bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que escuches la voz de la razón. Cinder ya de por sí casi nos mata a todos. Vale, fue en su terreno, cuando su plan había tenido éxito al cien por cien. Aun así, Salem es mucho más poderosa. Ella misma lo admitió. ¿Y quieres que nos enfrentemos a alguien así? ¿Qué la matemos?

—Pero… pero…

—Antes de pensar en el futuro—dijo Jaune—, concentrémonos en el presente. En ese dragón. Porque de lo contrario nos quedaremos sin futuro.

—Tiene razón—dijo Blake—. Deberíamos hablar de esto, pero después. Este no es el ni el momento ni el lugar.

Jaune extendió una mano hacía Ruby. Ella le miro sin comprender.

—Échame una mano. No se me dan bien las "estrategias de aterrizaje".

Ella asintió con una frágil sonrisa y le cogió la mano. Bajaron de la torre de la mano, Ruby corriendo por la pared y el siendo arrastrado por ella. Cuando tocaron el suelo, por fin pararon.

Se mareó, y de no ser porque no había probado bocado en todo el día, habría vomitado. Eso era un recuerdo de los viejos tiempos, pero para nada agradable.

Sacudió la cabeza y las siguió a la batalla. Pyrrha estaba ahí, haciendo lo posible para despachar al dragón y para impedir que engendrara más Grimm. En algún momento había perdido sus armas, estaba luchando exclusivamente con su poder como Doncella del Otoño, que ahora estaba completo gracias a la muerte de Cinder.

Ella se dio cuenta de que se acercaban. Les miro.

—Lo siento, yo…

—No tienes por qué dar explicaciones—dijo Jaune. Y no tenía que darlas. El y cualquiera se daría cuenta del motivo con un solo vistazo.

Port no estaba por ninguna parte, lo que solo podía significar, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, que había muerto en combate. Eran tan pocos, especialmente considerado por lo numerosa que era la horda de Grimm, que se rompiera uno de los eslabones de la cadena defensiva podría provocar que la cadena en sí sufriera el mismo destino. Así que se había quedado ahí para tomar el lugar que el profesor había dejado vació.

No tardo en divisar a Ren y Nora. Estaban heridos, jadeantes, pero aun firmes, preparados para luchar hasta el último momento. Como todos los demás.

Quizás era una gilipollez condescendiente, pero sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo. Puede que la mayoría fueran niños, pero también eran héroes, todos y cada uno de ellos, y esta era la primera vez que se sentía que era uno de ellos. Que pertenecía en Beacon.

El miedo era casi tan fuerte. Puede que incluso más.

Sabía que si fracasaban ahora, nunca habría una victoria, tendría que aceptar que esa terrible tragedia era cosa del destino. Porque era la primera vez que mataban a Cinder, la primera vez que Pyrrha disponía de todo el poder de una doncella, y todos los factores estaban a su favor. Los androides de Atlas neutralizados, Adam eliminado.

Le había prometido a Ruby que continuara hasta conseguirlo, costara el tiempo que costara, pero era humano, y todos los humanos tenían límites.

Reconocía que, en el fondo, como había dicho Cinder, todo acabaría esta noche. Para bien o para mal.

 _Así que cumple con tu deber,_ se dijo.

Se unieron a la batalla.

Era más grande y más fuerte que ellos y estaba rodeado de criaturas que tampoco podían pasar por alto, pues podían matarles con tanta facilidad como el dragón si atacaban en el momento adecuado.

Aun así, le embargo una sensación embriagadora de felicidad y seguridad en su propia victoria. Ese monstruo se enfrentaba a la fuerza combinada de los cazadores de Beacon, la mejor escuela de combate de todos los reinos, de héroes que maldecían la oscuridad y luchaban. ¿De verdad creía que tenía la menor posibilidad de ganar?

Mientras le asestaba un tajo detrás de una de las piernas, Jaune se echó a reír como un loco, volvió a perder el control de sus emociones. A pesar de que malgastar oxigeno podría suponer su perdición.

Triunfarían. Traerían la luz en la oscuridad. Estaba más seguro de eso de lo que había estado de nada en toda la vida.

El dragón aulló de dolor, la mayor reacción que había mostrado desde el comienzo de la batalla, la mayor que incluso él había visto nunca. Y se derrumbó, cayó sobre las patas traseras. Desorientado y momentáneamente indefenso.

O eso parecía. El monstruo echó la cabeza hacía atrás.

Jaune se tensó y echó a correr, porque estaba seguro de que eso era el preludio a que escupiera oscuridad y que iba a hacerlo en su dirección.

Sus piernas le fallaron. No del todo, solo se tropezó, pero aquello basto para condenarle. La oscuridad casi le enterró. Era sofocante, sentía que se estaba hundiendo, bajando hacía el fondo del mar. El tranquilo y profundo fondo del mar.

Ruby se le acercó. Por supuesto. Y agarro la mano que sobresalía de la oscuridad.

—¡Levante! ¡Podemos con él juntos!

Otras Rubys, otros tiempos y lugares, se mezclaron con lo que estaba viendo mientras apretaba su mano. Jaune dejó escapar un grito de angustia, de un dolor monstruoso, pero pronto se trasformó en uno de rabia, que hervía como un volcán en erupción, que corría por sus venas, que amenazaba con destruirlo por dentro.

Podía sentirlo. Las llamas.

 _Hazlo por ella_ , se dijo.

Al mismo tiempo que su Semblanza sanaba sus heridas, la oscuridad que le tenía prisionero se derritió a su alrededor. Y su puso de pie. Respondió al ruego de Ruby, a su orden. Se sentía como si el dolor fuera de otra persona, no de sí mismo, así que no impidió su movimiento.

Ruby había ido a ayudarle, pero estaba vivo porque los demás habían distraído al dragón, impidiendo que se acercaran.

Jaune se quitó la pieza de armadura del pecho, la tiró a un lado, dejo caer el escudo. Y sujetando la espada con las dos manos, volvió a la carga.

Se sentía fuera de sí, pero en un sentido diferente a lo de antes. Poderoso. Como si hubiera sobrepasado los límites de lo posible. Sus golpes eran fuertes, se había hecho tan rápido que el dragón no podía alcanzarle.

Por supuesto, eso solo era una ilusión, un truco de su mente. El efecto de la adrenalina que se había inyectado en su sistema por sentir que estaba a punto de morir. Pero se sentía más fuerte, y en situaciones desesperadas como esa no había una gran diferencia.

No fue suficiente. Golpeó otra vez al dragón, y esta vez su espada… Crocea Mors, una reliquilla familiar, se partió como un rama seca.

Se quedó mirando estupefacto como una de las mitades de la hoja se separaba de la otra y caía al suelo, dejándole indefenso al alcance del enemigo.

El shock duro un solo instante.

Tiró la espada rota al suelo sin miramientos. Con las manos desnudas, se lanzó hacía el dragón. Las hundió en su cuerpo, tiró y arranco trozos… y se zambullo en aquel mar de oscuridad.

Allí perdió los cinco sentidos. Perdió incluso la sensación de su propio cuerpo, pero no la de un gran peso aplastándole por los lados, la de algo entrando por su boca y por sus ojos, y el dolor. Sobre todo el dolor.

Sentía que estaba ardiendo, que se estaba derritiendo.

Pero no podía rendirse. No podía echar la vista atrás, porque tenía que conseguir algo más importante que su propia vida, algo por lo cual había sacrificado todo una y otra vez. Sin siquiera saber porque luchaba, se mantuvo firme contra la oscuridad que le aplastaba, arañaba, le ahogaba y le atravesaba. El dolor supero los límites de lo posible, y eso no fue una ilusión en absoluto.

El mundo tembló, sintió que caía aunque estaba en un vació sin luz. Cuando la oscuridad se llevó también su consciencia, agradeció el descanso, aunque podría ser eterno.


	11. Epilogo

**Epilogo**

 _El despuntar de la aurora_

Se despertó.

Al principio no sabía ni donde estaba ni como había llegado ahí, ni siquiera quien era el mismo.

—Jaune, ¿estás bien?—había una chica más o menos de su edad al lado de su cama, con un vestido negro con bordes rojos, llamándole por su nombre. O eso creía—. ¿Jaune?

Al mirarla a los ojos, todo volvió a él de golpe, como la marea engullendo la orilla. Y se quedó sin aliento.

 _Esto es un sueño_ , se dijo.

Levantó una mano, débil y temblorosa, hacía su rostro. Con ella le acaricio la mejilla. Estaba caliente y llena de vida, ella era real. Ella coloco ambas manos encima de la suya y apretó.

—Pensé que ibas a morir—dijo ella, en voz baja, casi inaudible. Sus ojos estaban húmedos—. Que te habíamos perdido.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?—su voz salió ronca, muy ronca, tanto que se asustó y tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que esa había sido su propia voz. Considerando eso, llego a la conclusión de que había estado en coma por un tiempo. Unas semanas como mínimo.

—Dos días.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Tu recuperación no fue fácil…, y no creo que quieras oír los detalles.

—Puede que no, pero tengo que hacerlo. Por favor, cuéntamelo.

Ruby desvió la mirada.

—¿Recuerdas lo que paso?

—Sí. Me metí dentro del dragón en un momento de desesperación, pensando… no, no estaba pensando. Pero más allá de eso no se nada.

—Lo quemaste por dentro. Nos dijiste que tu Semblanza es esencialmente como el Aura, pero creo que no es tan sencillo. Lo sé. Se parece más a la Semblanza de Adam.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Absorbes el daño, y puedes usar la energía para curarte… o para atacar. Con fuego—le explico, aun incapaz de mirarle—. Yo fui quien te saco del cuerpo del dragón. Sufriste quemaduras de tercer grado por todo el cuerpo. No se cuanta energía gastaste para hacerle eso al dragón, pero quedo la suficiente para mantenerte con vida. A duras penas.

—No lo entiendo. Me siento bien y, por lo que veo, no tengo ni un rasguño.

Ruby tomo aíre, le miro a los ojos por primera vez desde que había empezado la conversación.

—¿Seguro que quieres oírlo? ¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—Eso… se lo tienes que agradecer a Ironwood. Más de un tercio de tu cuerpo ahora está compuesto por piel sintética, también una buena parte de tu carne tuvo que ser remplazada. Todo eso vino del suministro que tenían para usar con Penny si la herían en combate.

Debería haber sentido sorpresa o quizás revulsión, porque se acababa de enterar que ya no era del todo humano, pero no sintió nada.

—Oh.

—No sé cómo esperaba que reaccionaras, pero no así, eso seguro.

—Supongo que simplemente estoy agradecido de estar vivo. Eso ya es mucho. No me atrevía a esperar sobrevivir, aunque hubiera podido conseguir lo que quería. Y he hecho ambas cosas. Finalmente… soy libre. ¿Entiendes? Soy libre.

De nuevo, estaba dentro del tiempo. Tenía un pasado y un presente claro y definido, y el futuro estaba esperándole más allá del horizonte. Inexplorado, lleno de infinitas posibilidades. Ese era el mayor regalo que uno podía recibir.

—No deberías haber hecho eso—dijo Ruby—. Tirar tu vida por la borda. Habríamos encontrado otra manera.

—Ruby, si estamos aquí es porque he repetido estas dos últimas semanas una y otra vez. Porque hemos fracasado y muerto tantas veces que no puedo ni contarlas. No. No estoy tan seguro de que hubiera habido otra solución.

—Eso no significa que sea correcto sacrificar tu vida.

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los cazadores? ¿Sacrificarse?

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo ella después de un largo silencio.

—Dile a Ironwood gracias de mi parte, si le ves.

—No va a poder ser. Ya se ha ido de vuelta a Atlas. Penny quería quedarse aquí hasta asegurarse de que ibas a contarlo, pero el general no se lo permitió. Te dejare usar mi pergamino para que la puedas llamar. Darle las gracias personalmente.

—Luego. Estoy un poco cansado y desorientado, no estoy para conversar con Penny.

—Venga ya, ella no es tan mala—dijo ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Muy pequeña y muy frágil. Como la última rosa del verano.

—No te ofendas, cielo, pero es agotadora. Creo que solo tú puedes seguirle el ritmo.

Ruby se puso roja. No lo entendió al principio, pero al pensar detenidamente en lo que acababa de salir de su boca, de repente lo vio claro. Quiso disculparse por hacer que se sintiera rara, pero tenía la sensación de que sería como disculparse por los sentimientos que tenía hacía ella, y eso nunca.

Así que dejo en sus manos la tarea de romper el silencio.

Ruby agarró los bordes de su falda con ambas manos, estrujo la tela, clavo la mirada en su regazo.

—Sí—dijo ella, al cabo de un rato—. Puedo que un poco.

—Ruby…—dijo tentativamente. Miro a su alrededor—. Esto es la enfermería de Beacon, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Después de que cayera el dragón, pudimos recuperar la academia, encargarnos de los Grimm que quedaron.

—¿Y las demás? ¿Mi equipo?

—Weiss tuvo que irse—admitió—. Los hombres de su padre vinieron a recogerla para llevársela de vuelta y, bueno, no pudo negarse. Pero todos los demás se quedaron aquí, deseando que te recuperaras y ayudando con la restauración de la academia.

—Ya veo. Gracias.

Jaune cerró los ojos.

Había alcanzado el final feliz que había perseguido durante tanto tiempo. No era perfecto, por supuesto. Ozpin estaba muerto, también el profesor Port, algunos de los estudiantes y muchos de los espectadores que habían asistido al festival. Y aunque se habían encargado de Cinder y Adam, Salem seguía allí fuera, el Colmillo Blanco seguiría operando como hasta ahora. Pero era lo más cercano a un final feliz que existía en la vida real.

—¿Jaune?

—No te preocupes. Estoy cansado, eso es todo.

—Vale. ¿Quieres que te deje solo?

—Te agradezco que me cuidaras…, pero sí. Sería mejor que sí. Tengo muchas cosas en las que pensar.

—Vale, no te preocupes—la oyó levantarse de la silla—. Espero que encuentres las respuestas que buscas.

—Yo también. Y que sean las buenas.

—Jaune…, quería decirte algo.

—¿El qué?

—…No, nada. No te preocupes. Olvídalo.

Puede que no fuera nada importante, pero lo dudaba, a juzgar por su tono. Aun así, no podía ni tenía intención de intentar obligarla a hablar, así que no dijo nada en respuesta.

Escuchó el ruido de sus pasos hasta que desaparecieron tras la puerta de la enfermería. Lo que vino a su cabeza fueron pensamientos peligrosos, pensamientos que olían a muerte.

Había pasado años enteros dentro del bucle, tantos que ya se le había olvidado como era la vida normal. Y se había quedado sin un propósito, algo que le hiciera moverse hacia delante. Se sentía perdido y solo.

Finalmente había visto el despuntar de la aurora con sus propios ojos, pero en el mundo bañado por la luz no había nada para él. Ya no.

Era un hecho espantoso y monstruoso, pero también una verdad de la que no podía huir.

Se tapó los ojos con un brazo como si hubiera alguien en la habitación para verlo llorar. Tampoco nadie escucho la risa ahogada que escapo de su garganta poco después, por supuesto. Excepto el. Y le asusto, porque en ese sonido había una nota de finalidad. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Morir.

Solo entonces y de ninguna otra manera sería libre de verdad.

* * *

No sentía dolor, pero cuando intento levantarse de la cama descubrió que no le era fácil moverse.

Su cuerpo estaba débil y agarrotado. No era de extrañar. Después de todo, casi había muerto aplastando en las entrañas del Grimm dragón, y antes de eso ya había estado al límite de sus fuerzas. Aun así, era una molestia.

Tenía que llevarlo a cabo antes de que Ruby volviera u otra persona fuera a visitarle. Si le detenían, puede que nunca volviera a reunir el valor necesario para hacer lo que hacía falta. Porque en el fondo era un cobarde.

Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Alguien le había quitado su ropa de combate y metido en un pijama de hospital.

Crocea Mors podría estar en cualquier parte, en su habitación o en su casillero, así que no era una… no, en realidad se había roto en la pelea contra el dragón. Jaune se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

 _Concéntrate_ , se dijo.

Se le ocurrió una idea. Tambaleándose ligeramente, salió de la enfermería. Trato de no hacer ruido. Debería haber sido simple porque iba descalzo, pero por la forma en la que caminaba le resultó imposible, tuvo que confirmarse con reducir el ruido como pudiera.

Dudaba que ninguna excusa le sirviera si se encontraba con alguien por los pasillos, así que escucho con atención buscando el ruido de pasos para poder cambiar de dirección cuando fuera necesario.

La academia disponía de una piscina que cualquiera podía utilizar. Normalmente estaba cerrada, solo se usaba durante las clases y durante el tiempo libre si un estudiante o un grupo de estudiantes concertaba su uso. Afortunadamente, hoy no era un día normal.

Había un agujero en la pared que aún no habían tapado, porque el área de la piscina estaba muy baja en la lista de prioridades, y se pudo colar por ahí. Los trabajadores, hombres y mujeres de Vale y los estudiantes que les estaban ayudando, seguían con lo suyo, así que tuvo que esperar un buen rato para tener el camino libre.

Estaba seguro de que no le había visto nadie.

Se acercó al borde y miró el reflejo ondulante a sus pies. Ruby le ha dicho que una buena parte de su cuerpo había sido remplazado por materiales sintéticos, pero no podía ver la diferencia. En vez de sentirse aliviado, eso le inquieto aún más. No sabría decir porque.

Jaune respiró hondo.

 _Aun no es demasiado tarde para volver atrás,_ pensó. Pero si lo era, había cruzado la línea hace tiempo. Y esta era el final que siempre supo que le aguardaba.

Entro en el agua. Nadó hasta el fondo de la piscina y se quedó ahí, esperando a la muerte. Mirando a la superficie del agua recordó estar en las entrañas del dragón, solo que no había dolor ni miedo. Incluso el aire escapándose de sus pulmones en burbujas solo le produjo una ligera incomodidad.

Ya estaba muy débil. Tenía la sensación de que se arrepintiera e intentar salvarse, no sería capaz.

Pronto, el dolor y el miedo llegarían a su fin. Se merecía descansar.

Una sombra en el agua. Un truco de luz, nada más que eso, excepto que no, porque esa sombra le agarró por los hombros y lo arrastró hacía arriba. Hacía la superficie.

Le dejo en el suelo, al lado de la piscina.

Vio unas botas negras por el rabillo del ojo, entonces a Ruby encima de él. Su pelo estaba mojado y pegado a su frente. Sus mejillas, húmedas y muy rojas. Respiraba agitadamente, le temblaban los hombros, no quitaba las manos de encima de los suyos.

Su consciencia iba y venía.

Ruby le practico el boca a boca y consiguió que escupiera a un lado el agua que había ido llenando sus pulmones.

—Deberías haberme dejado morir—dijo él, sin aliento.

—Sabes que no podría haberlo hecho. Que yo no soy así.

—Sí. Lo sé.

—¿Por qué intentaste suicidarte?

Jaune desvió la mirada. Ruby le toco la cabeza con una mano y se la movió, obligándole a mirarla.

—No huyas de esto, Jaune. Estoy aquí para ti. Sabes que siempre lo estaré, y escuchare lo que sea que tengas que decidir. Así que dime que te pasa.

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Te lo suplico. Deja que te ayude.

Su mirada era penetrante. Sus ojos plateados parecían capaces de hipnotizarle, disipaban cualquier intento de escaquearse o mentir.

—Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. Me he pasado años luchando, muriendo y reviviendo como si no fuera nada, y todo eso en el mismo trozo de tiempo, poco más de dos semanas. Siempre consciente de lo que se avecinaba, cargando con la responsabilidad sobre la vida de todas las personas que ahí en Beacon.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto. No tenías responsabilidad sobre nada, nada fue tu culpa. ¿Vale?

—Pero la tenía. Es bonito que quieras que me sienta mejor, pero es como es.

—¿Y porque piensas así? ¿Por tus memorias del futuro? ¿Qué cambia eso?

—¿Cómo?

—Lo que oyes. Todos y cada uno de nosotros somos cazadores. Hemos escogido una vida de pelear constantemente, poniendo nuestras vidas en peligro, por el bien del mundo. A todos nos queda mucho camino por recorrer…, pero al menos merecemos ese respeto. Es más o menos lo que le dijiste a mi tío, así que deberías internalizarlo. No seas hipócrita. Y los que murieron aquella noche merecen que honres su sacrificio, no que escupas sobre él.

—Yo… yo no quería…

—Lo sé. Pero tal y como lo veo, es así.

Jaune tragó saliva. El sabor del agua era desagradable, y tenía ganas de vomitar, aunque esa no era la única razón.

—Tienes razón, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero problema. Esa… experiencia me cambió. No te voy a mentir, a veces no luche. Te he hablado sobre mis suicidios, sobre la ocasión en la que me limite a actuar como si no supiera nada y a disfrutar de vuestra compañía. Pero quiero resaltar que fue un solo punto de luz en la oscuridad. Y cruelmente breve.

»He pasado tanto tiempo pretendiendo ser la clase de persona que creía que podría impedir la tragedia que ya no hay una diferencia entre mi verdadero yo y la máscara que me ponía. Casi he olvidado como reírme o llorar. No soy quien era, y no quiero seguir viviendo así. Me odió a mí mismo. No hay esperanza para mí.

—Te equivocas.

Jaune cerró los ojos. Se sentía frustrado… no, rabioso, y no había una válvula de escape para su ira. Al menos, no una que estuviera dispuesto a utilizar.

—No es tan sencillo. No puedes decir lo que quieras y arreglar esto. Arreglarme a mí.

—No "lo que quiera". Me estoy tomando estoy muy en serio. Dijiste que me amabas, ¿verdad? ¿Era eso mentira?

—No, claro que no.

—Entonces estarás bien con el tiempo. Los únicos que no tienen esperanza son los que solo conocen el odio, seres sin alma, como los Grimm. Tú no eres así. Eres muy humano, muy amable y vulnerable. Y te mereces ser feliz. Te mereces ser feliz.

De su boca, esas palabras no parecían vacías. Parecían una promesa. Una promesa de futuro.

Jaune cayó en la cuenta de que estaba llorando.

No sabía cuándo había empezado a hacerlo. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies, así que era difícil distinguir el agua de las lágrimas. Le sorprendió que aun pudiera llorar.

—En otra repetición, una vez intente matarte—confesó—. Entre en vuestra habitación por la noche y te estrangule. De no ser porque siempre tienes a Rosa Creciente a mano lo habría conseguido. No lo dude ni por un instante.

Ella lo escondió como pudo, pero él no pasó por alto su reacción. Le había afectado y no le extrañaba. Seguramente no volvería a confiar en él.

—Estabas desesperado, querías que todo acabara, y cometiste un error. Eso es todo. No veo porque no debería perdonarte.

Jaune se quedó estupefacto. Sabía que ella era muy amable y comprensiva, era una de las razones por la que la quería tanto, pero no hasta ese extremo.

—¿No tienes miedo? ¿De mí, de lo que podría hacer a otras personas?

—Claro que no. Eres inofensivo. Eres un caballero, no un monstruo—dijo, acariciándole una mejilla—. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de irme?

—Ibas a preguntarme algo—respondió, después de reunir fuerzas para volver a hablar—, pero luego me pediste que me olvidara de ello.

—Sí. Mentí, en realidad era algo importante. Te iba a pedir que…—Ruby cogió aire—, salieras conmigo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada de qué. Me ha costado mucho, es la primera vez que hago esto. Así que… bueno, ¿cuál es tu respuesta? Sé que no hace tanto que nos conocemos, y que solo tengo quince años y no he tenido nunca una relación…, pero me gusta estar contigo. Me haces sentir bien. Tranquila, relajada. Y siento que me comprendes incluso mejor que mi hermana y mi padre. Quiero conocerte mejor. A tu verdadero yo. Corresponderte, supongo. No sé si es la palabra adecuada. Sé que me quieres. Me lo has dicho, pero me refiero a que sé que son más que palabras, que de verdad lo sientes.

»Puedo que eso no te parezca mucho, pero para mí es más que suficiente. No tengo la más mínima idea sobre el amor, pero al menos deberíamos intentarlo, ¿verdad? Ver si funciona, si hay algo ahí. Yo creo que sí. ¿Qué te parece? Ah, estoy divagando, ¿no? Lo siento. A veces pasa, es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

Soltó una risita.

Jaune la acallo con un beso. Fue uno casto, un roce de labios, y Ruby se sorprendió demasiado como para responder. Aun así, se sentí como alguien que hubiera descubierto la razón por la que había nacido. Porque eso precisamente era lo que había pasado.

—Quiero vivir. Quiero ser feliz.

—Yo también—dijo ella, suavemente, un poco sin aliento.

La necesitaba.

La deseaba.

Jaune agarro sus caderas y la atrajo hacía si, haciendo que se colocara a horcajadas sobre él, apretándole entre sus muslos. Ruby se tensó, hizo ademan de apartarse, pero se obligó a relajarse y se rindió a sus manos.

No la toco. No de esa manera. Ella estaba muy tentadora, húmeda y brillante por el agua de la piscina y el sudor, pero se contuvo. Lo que hizo fue ponerle una mano detrás de la cabeza y volverla a besar.

Tenía tanta experiencia como Ruby en lo que se trataba de besarse, pero dio lo mejor de sí para que le gustara.

Sus labios eran suaves como las rosas. Sabían a vida y a todo de lo que el carecía pero Ruby poseía en abundancia y estaba dispuesto a darle, oh sí, sin ninguna duda. Lo sentía, le envolvía como una manta.

Cuando se separó para tomar aire, Jaune se quedó mirando a sus ojos plateados, como hipnotizado. Y lo estaba, ¿no? Ya no podía negarlo y tampoco quería. Ruby Rose le había hechizado, e iba a ser suyo durante el resto de su vida, aunque al final su relación no funcionara. Cayó en la cuenta de eso porque, al fin y al cabo, su vida era de ella. Por y para ella.

—Nos merecemos ser felices—dijo, vulnerable como un niño.

Ella le puso una mano en el pecho.

—Sí. Y lo seremos.

Esta vez, Ruby tomo la iniciativa.

 **FIN**


End file.
